


Fantasmas del pasado

by EriNightshade



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriNightshade/pseuds/EriNightshade
Summary: Erin solo quería la atención de Orion aquella mañana, pero no se imaginaba que pronto los fantasmas de su pasado amenazarían su relación con el actual Rey de Lama.Por su parte, dicho Rey tiene que lidiar con el Consejo Real y los vestigios del pésimo reinado de su padre. ¿Qué les depara el futuro al joven monarca y a su guardaespaldas en esta historia?





	1. Dulces sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin comienza su día queriendo molestar a Orion, ¿lo conseguirá?

_-Heya~_ _\- Erin se descolgó de la lámpara del techo, bocabajo, mirando de forma muy animada a cierto rey con ceño fruncido._

_-Erin, bájate de ahí_ _-._

_-Como usted mande, alteza~_ _\- Solamente usó su título real para molestarlo._

_-¡¡Pero en la mesa no!!_ _\- Orion controló su temperamento, apretó las manos con ira y dejó salir un frustrado gruñido por su boca. Las botas sucias de Erin habían manchado todos los documentos, ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo._

_-Hahaha~ Parece que esta vez sí conseguí una buena reacción por tu parte, Orion~_ _-._

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

-Pero de eso hace ya casi dos semanas…-El pelirrojo suspiró y miró al horizonte, apenas había amanecido. Pasó la noche en el pueblo, recabando información de taberna en taberna.

-Creo que iré a ver a Orion~-Dijo alegremente, encaminándose hacia el despacho del mayor de los dos. Últimamente el rey estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestar atención a sus niñerías, y cuando por fin conseguía salirse con la suya y gastarle una de sus pesadas bromas, el chico no se lo tomaba mal, simplemente suspiraba y le pedía por favor que se fuera.

La verdad, Erin estaba descorazonado, quería que Orion le hiciera más caso.

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

¿Por qué los miembros del consejo estaban tan callados? Era consciente de que su estrategia no era la mejor, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación actual era lo único que podían hacer sin arriesgar más vidas.

 

-¿Se lo decimos? -.

-Shhhh…-.

-Esto, majestad, esa estrategia es muy buena-.

Algo raro pasaba aquí, normalmente siempre se oponían a la primera.

-¿Decirme el qué? - Frunció el ceño, listo para defenderse de cualquier ataque a su estrategia militar.

-Esto…Es que…-Uno de los miembros más jóvenes señaló detrás de él.

-Holi~-Ahí estaba Erin, subido en cuclillas encima del respaldo de su asiento.

-¿Pero qué…? -Ni siquiera supo cómo el bastardo de Erin se podía mantener en esa pose, pero decidió no estresarse, suficiente tenía ya con esta maldita trifulca en las montañas de hierro como para andarse preocupando por las tonterías de su pícaro guardaespaldas.

-He venido a darte los buenos días, ¿no te alegras de verme~? También tengo la información que me pediste~-.

-Ahora no, Erin -Suspiró nuevamente y alzó una mano para hacerlo callar - Esta será la estrategia militar que seguiremos a partir de ahora, espero la colaboración de todos los capitanes de escuadrón con el objetivo de sofocar estas banales peleas cuanto antes-.

-¡Sí, majestad! - Todos respondieron al unísono y fueron abandonando la sala uno tras otro, aunque algunos se giraban a mirar con terror al pelirrojo.

-¿Ya podemos hablar? Hacía tiempo que no estábamos tú y yo a solas, Orion~ Eso… ¡me hace realmente feliz! - Exclamó una vez había bajado del respaldo de la silla, no obstante, el rey no le respondió a su juego de gestos y palabras.

-Ve a cambiarte, estás sucio. Después de un apropiado baño y de un adecuado desayuno puedes informarme sobre tu misión nocturna en el pueblo-.

-¿¡Eh!? No seas malo, Orion…-Hizo un pucherito, tenía ganas de hablar con su querido rey, pero al final obedeció sin más, cosa que extrañó al del pelo claro.

-Parece que al fin puedo descansar un poco…-Pero no, no podía, ahora que habían decidido el plan de lucha debía transcribir toda la estrategia y elaborarla un poco más.

El rey Orion se tomó apenas unos segundos para descansar la vista, cerrando los ojos y escuchando el canto de las aves, más madrugadoras que ninguna…Lo cierto era que él ni había dormido, se quedó hasta tarde trazando el dichoso plan de batalla.

-Cuanto más tarde en empezar, más tarde acabaré; será mejor que deje de quejarme y comience a trabajar-Y eso hizo, se puso manos a la obra, y pronto tuvo más de treinta páginas escritas a su derecha.

Justo cuando iba a coger una hoja más, la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par y un agradable aroma irrumpió sus pensamientos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dejó la pluma en el tintero.

-Me alegra verte, Melissa -Pero lo que halló ante sus ojos…no se lo esperaba.

-No soy Melissa, soy Erina~- El exasesino dejó la bandeja en una esquina de la mesa y dio una vuelta en su galante vestido de sirvienta, ganando un resoplo por parte del mayor -No resoples, te queda muy feo; me dijiste que me diera un baño y me cambiara de ropa, y que desayunara “adecuadamente”, así que eso he hecho~ Además, como soy muy considerada, te he traído el desayuno a ti también-.

-Qué suplicio…Gracias, Erin -Orion decidió poner mal cara al buen tiempo... No espera, buena cara, decidió poner buena cara al mal tiempo; una fina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y cogió la taza de té para respirar su exótico aroma, seguro que las hojas de té venían de Bestia, probablemente las habrían comprado de Fang y Coda.

-Erin no, Erina-.

-Como sea -Dijo riendo un poco, las travesuras de Erin no tenían límite, pero no podía negar que, SOLO DE VEZ EN CUANDO, alegraban su día.

-Hehe~ Me alegra verte sonreír, últimamente estabas muy serio~- Arrastró una silla a su lado y se sentó junto a él, comiendo de las galletas que había en la bandeja, en realidad él tampoco había desayunado, quería aprovechar y pasar tiempo con Orion, pero eso no se lo diría.

-Siempre soy serio-.

-¡Siempre no! Cuando te das un relajante baño de burbujas, o cuando duermes, ¡ahí tienes una sonrisa muy tierna! -.

Orion casi se atraganta con el té, aunque en parte siempre lo supo, oírlo de parte del pelirrojo no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Siempre me ves mientras me baño o duermo? -.

-No siempre~ Pero sí, soy tu guardaespaldas, tengo que tener un ojo encima de ti la mayor parte del tiempo~-.

La sonrisa pícara del exasesino le empezaba a perturbar, no respondió nada y, en su lugar, decidió tomar una galleta de la bandeja y comer tranquilamente, después retomó el beber su té de forma pausada, hasta que un bostezo lo sorprendió, apenas tuvo tiempo de taparse la boca, casi parecía un león.

-Hehe~…Eso te pasa por no dormir, pregunté a Melissa y me dijo que no fuiste a tu cuarto anoche, así que pensé que debía ayudarte a dormir-.

-¿Ayudarme a dormir? No puedo dormir ahora, todavía tengo trabajo que hacer, me quedan…-Sus ojos grises se movieron hacia la montaña de papeles que tenía a su derecha, ahora se veía borrosa - Me quedan…unos cuántos papeles - ¿Qué le pasaba? No paraba de bostezar, sus párpados le pesaban…De pronto todo encajó, pero su lengua también se sentía pesada, no podía apenas mantenerse despierto.

-Sí, es justo lo que estás pensando, el té tenía esa pequeña ayudita para dormir que tanto necesitabas~… Bueno, necesitamos, yo tampoco he dormido nada, ¡¡vamos a dormir juntitos!! -Agarró al rey y lo tomó en brazos como si nada, Erin parecía débil, pero todo era fachada.

-Bas…tardo…-Consiguió decir a la par que intentaba fruncir el ceño, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba con sus emociones. Fue pestañear y ya estaba en la cama de su cuarto, Erin le quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta mientras él intentaba insultarlo nuevamente, pero sin buenos resultados, solo decía incoherencias.

-Shhh~ Ya me lo agradecerás luego, hehe, vamos a dormir, mi príncipe~…Oh, perdón, mi rey, ahora eres el rey -Se metió entre las sábanas con Orion y lo abrazó contra su pecho, sonriendo de poderlo tener entre sus brazos.

-Erin…-Intentó maldecirlo una vez más, pero finalmente se resignó y empezó a acomodarse en los brazos de su guardaespaldas, no podía resistir más el sueño y la droga que llevaba aquel maldito té.

-Buenas noches, Orion -Susurró el pelirrojo, besando su frente con cariño.

La cálida sensación de los labios de Erin sobre su frente fue lo último que sintió antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente es un fic con el pasado de los personajes de Erin y Orion en Hoshi Meguri, tiene risas, acción, drama y un poco de romance al final. No creo que sea muy largo, pero espero que os guste :D


	2. El precio de la información

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion despierta y se enfrenta a un nuevo día lleno de papeleo; por su lado, Erin trata de conseguir información en el pueblo a cambio de algo que prometió no volver a hacer más.

Al despertar, el rey de Lama se encontraba completamente descansado; obviamente no iba a agradecerle a su guardaespaldas el haber drogado su té, pero realmente necesitaba aquel descanso, ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Miró por la habitación y no lo encontró por ningún lado; después de asearse y vestirse de nuevo, salió a buscarlo por el palacio.

-Ahí estás, ¿pensabas que podías escapar de mí? -Interrumpió su regañina porque el pelirrojo parecía tener prisa por irse -¿Dónde te crees que vas? - Extrañado, siguió al exasesino a las afueras de palacio, el rojo del atardecer deslumbrándole momentáneamente.

-Oh, ya despertaste, ¡fantástico! Me voy a por más información a la taberna, vuelvo más tarde, cuídate~-.

-Espera, Erin…¡¡Erin!! -.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tiró de su pelo en frustración, Erin siempre iba por libre y nunca le hacía caso ni le daba explicaciones.

Decidió regresar y ocuparse en hacer algo de trabajo hasta la cena. Sin embargo, la cena ya había pasado y Erin seguía sin aparecer. Orion se mordió el labio inferior, contemplando la Luna… En cualquier otra situación, le calmaría estar aquí solo disfrutando de la luz pálida que emitía el satélite, pero no ahora, no sin saber exactamente qué planeaba Erin.

 

“ _Si se marchó sin despertarme, es porque no quería que me enterara de que se había ido…pero igualmente conseguí cazarlo antes de que se fuera, ese bastardo…me pregunto por qué tarda tanto…”_

 

Después de comerse la cabeza durante unos minutos más, tomó la decisión de que seguir rumiando era muy improductivo, sería mejor ir a descansar e iniciar su trabajo por la mañana, con todas sus facultades en buena forma.

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

-¡Heya~! ¿Me has echado de menos, Orion~? ¡Vamos, dime que sí! -Sintió aquel abrazo de la nada, se alegraba de tener de vuelta a su guardaespaldas, pero aún le seguía incomodando que apareciera así, de la nada…Sería cosa de asesinos, el ser sigilosos seguramente venía con la profesión.

 

Se giró a ver al pelirrojo, quien tenía las mejillas amoratadas y un corte en su labio inferior.

-Erin, ¿qué pasó anoche? -Era difícil que alguien fuera lo suficientemente peligroso como para hacerle algo a ese chico.

-Uh huh~ -Gimoteó el joven- Qué recibimiento más frío, después de andar toda la noche por ahí recabando información para ti…Un rey malvado, sin duda-.

Orion negó con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar, Erin estaba como siempre, nada malo debía haber pasado; o al menos, nada grave.

-Antes de que me cuentes nada, prim-…-.

-Sí, ya sé ya sé -Cortó de lleno al mayor y rodó los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco- Me tengo que asear y cambiar de ropa, ya voy - Su voz había pasado de alegre y juguetona a una afilada y oscura; Orion se quedó perplejo, no quería molestar a Erin, sabía que tenía que arreglarlo pero no sabía cómo, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, agarrarle del brazo para que no se fuera.

Al sentir el tirón, los ojos rojos punzantes del chico se clavaron en la figura del rey, sentado en el trono de su despacho, aún vacilante sobre lo que decir.

Orion levantó la mirada y, nada más hacerlo, se arrepintió de ello. Aquellos ojos conseguían atemorizarlo, por lo que su voz tembló al hablar.

-Te he echado de menos-.

Sí, es lo único que le vino a la mente que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para calmar al pelirrojo y, efectivamente, en cuanto lo dijo, la expresión en el rostro del contrario se suavizó de manera notoria.

-¿De verdad…? No te alegraste al verme…-.

-Eso es porque siempre soy muy serio, ya lo sabes -Se puso de pie para aprovechar su ventajosa altura y no sentirse tan intimidado.

-Heh…Sí, eso es cierto -Erin sonrió con pena e inclinó la cabeza, soltándose del agarre que tenía el rey sobre él.

-Erin, te has pasado un día entero fuera, primero tienes que descansar; sea lo que sea que hayas encontrado, seguro que puede esperar hasta que hayas dormido un poco-.

El pelirrojo miró a los ojos grises de su rey con bastante confusión en el rostro, ¿un día entero? Solo había pasado una noche fuera.

-¿Qué hora es? -.

-Son las cinco de la tarde, sí, te has pasado un día entero fuera…-.

Erin parecía sorprendido ante esa información, demasiado sorprendido.

-Ahahah~… ¡El tiempo vuela cuando estás fuera! Será mejor que me vaya a descansar, sí, cogeré algo de comer por el camino, seguro que Melissa me da un trozo de pastel o algo~ -.

-Erin -Lo tomó por el mentón antes de que se fuera - ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que no ocurrió nada anoche? - Sintió cómo lo apartaban con delicadeza.

-¡Completamente! - Corrió hasta la puerta y pausó, mirando con picardía a Orion- Iré a descansar, pero luego acuérdate de venir a por mí, ¿vale? No te olvides de mí~-.

-Nunca me olvidaría de ti, Erin -Respondió honestamente, asintiendo para asegurar al contrario de que tenía su palabra.

-Heh…- Desapareció rápidamente de allí, con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios, dejando solo al rey en aquel despacho tan colosal.

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

Terminó de revisar el último de los documentos apilados en su mesa y estampó su firma con rapidez, al levantar la vista del papel se fijó en que la noche ya había caído, debía ir a buscar a Erin o el chico se enfadaría con él; no quería tenerlo gimoteando a su alrededor, se negaba a pasar tres días con él pegado quejándose continuamente, así que se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la habitación de Erin, cercana a la suya propia.

 

-¿Erin? -Preguntó a la nada, entrando en el cuarto de su guardaespaldas; estaba muy oscuro, por lo que sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse y ver la figura durmiente frente a él.

La expresión calmada y apacible del joven se veía acompañada por el subir y bajar de su respiración; Orion aprovechó para acercarse a él y mirarlo de cerca.

 

_“Ah… ¿No está mal que lo mire mientras duerme? Pero…él también lo hace, ya me lo dijo…no pasa nada si lo hago yo también, ¿cierto? Se ve tan lindo… Siempre me gustaron las cosas lindas, supongo que él no es una excepción”._

_Sonrió levemente y extendió el brazo derecho, posando su mano sobre la mejilla del menor; tan pronto como lo hubo hecho, un brillo plateado lo cegó, sintió presión en el cuello y, después, un terrible escozor._

_Cuando recuperó la visión y fue consciente del momento presente, lo que había frente a él era un animal asustado y confundido._

-¿Orion? -Su voz era quebradiza, indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Apartó rápidamente el cuchillo del contrario y se horrorizó al ver la sangre en el filo, ¿le había hecho daño?

-Sí, soy yo, tranquilo, Erin-.

-Orion…Orion, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño, por favor Orion, perdóname -Dijo frenético, aferrándose a los hombros del mayor, ¿qué clase de guardaespaldas era? Había herido a la persona que juró proteger, al chico que lo había salvado de aquel infierno hace años, el único al que verdaderamente le importaba.

-No pasa nada, Erin, solo es un corte superficial; perdona por entrar así y no avisarte, te asusté y esto es lo que merezco a cambio-.

 

_“No, no…no no no no… ¿Por qué narices sonríe? No debería sonreír, le he hecho daño, soy horrible, no soy más que un asesino”._

 

-Erin…- El joven estaba temblando entre sus brazos, y entre temblor y temblor pudo ver los moretones que adornaban su cuerpo. ¿Acaso había ocurrido de nuevo?

 

_“Eso es imposible, yo mismo acabé con todo aquello… Solo escapó aquel hombre, pero dudo que Erin se lo haya encontrado, y si lo ha hecho, no se habría dejado golpear tan fácilmente… Entonces, ¿por qué estos síntomas? ¿Por qué de nuevo…?”._

 

Sintió las lágrimas mojar su camisa blanca, no quería verlo llorar, no quería que se sintiera culpable, la culpa fue suya por entrar sin avisar y acercarse a un exasesino mientras dormía. Abrazó con fuerza al pequeño y esperó a que se calmara, aunque después de unos minutos, fue sorprendido por el sonido de las tripas de Erin rugiendo.

-Erin, fue culpa mía, siento haberte asustado mientras dormías -Dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar como disculpa? Puedes contarme la información mientras cenamos -Besó con cariño la frente del pelirrojo y caminó a la salida, pero antes de salir del cuarto…

-Ah, y no te olvides de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Te estaré esperando en el jardín - Se puso a cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa, sí, había imitado las palabras del contrario, pero lo que más feliz le hizo fue escuchar cómo lo imitaba también.

-¡Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, Orion~! -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin no es yandere, lo prometo (?)


	3. Estrategia inesperada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion se dispone a atacar con sus fieles soldados, pero no todo sale como estaba planeado.

-¿Todas las unidades listas y en posición? -.

-Sí, mi rey, todo está preparado-.

Aiden, su consejero más joven y militante de carrera excepcional, se acercó a él con precaución.

-Mi rey, perdonad la insolencia, pero… ¿Estáis seguro de esto? -.

Orion soltó una risa algo forzada ante aquella pregunta.

-¿Realmente crees que es buena idea preguntar algo así justo antes de atacar? -.

-Lo siento, mi señor…es solo que la información es un poco…-El rey percibió la dificultad que tenía el joven en articular su sospecha sin ofensa alguna, y decidió ayudarle un poco.

-Aiden, no te preocupes, esta información viene de fuentes fiables- Le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó con fuerza, intentando darle algo de seguridad.

 

-Majestad, no he visto al travieso de Erin por ningún sitio -Esa era la voz preocupada de Deaglan, un antiguo consejero de su padre, de hecho, el único que quedaba del antiguo consejo en el reinado de Orion; había prohibido al resto de participar en las decisiones políticas del reino, viendo hasta dónde llegaron a conducir a su padre.

-No te preocupes, Deaglan, Erin está en otro escuadrón distinto-.

-Qué extraño…ese diablillo nunca deja su lado, majestad, ¿cómo ha conseguido tan noble hazaña? -.

-Fácil, le dije que me tomaría un día libre y lo pasaría exclusivamente con él-.

-Ho ho ho~ Eso sin duda le habrá hecho muy feliz- Deaglan asintió y se situó detrás de ellos, camino al lugar seguro que habían asentado para los oficiales.

-Hum…No me gusta decirlo, pero Erin es muy fuerte, ¿no sería mejor que estuviera aquí, salvaguardando este lugar? -.

-Precisamente Aiden, Erin es muy fuerte y sabe manejarse en batalla, es por eso que lo necesitamos en el frente, donde está toda la acción, no aquí en la retaguardia-.

-Entiendo, mi señor-.

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

Nada más dio la orden de atacar todo se volvió un auténtico caos, habían planeado esta redada durante casi 3 días, pero ni el mejor de los planes podía haber predicho esto: El violento grupo de opositores se había dividido en dos, y mientras un grupo luchaba en el frente,  el otro había cogido rehenes para huir.

 

-¡Aiden! - Blandió su espada contra el agresor, consiguiendo dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Se agachó y recogió del suelo al chico, ayudándolo a llegar a la construcción que estaban usando de base de operaciones.

-Oh, por la Estrella Celestial, ¡estás herido! Ven aquí, Aiden -Por suerte, el corte no era muy profundo y Deaglan sabía primeros auxilios.

-Necesito llegar hasta ellos, aún tienen a varios rehenes- Orion comenzó a prepararse para darles caza, necesitaba proteger a la gente de su reino.

-Yo…ugh…Mi rey, lo siento-.

Aiden parecía arrepentido, pero no era su culpa que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera. Ninguno de los presentes anticipó ese movimiento y quedaron expuestos a las filas enemigas.

-Majestad, ¡es muy peligroso! Mandé llamar a Erin, sólo espere, vendrá pronto! -.

-No hay tiempo, Deaglan. Si no voy les perderemos la pista, cuida de Aiden y dile a Erin que fui dirección Sur cuando llegue-.

-Pero majestad, es demasiado peligroso, ¡por favor! - Se abalanzó sobre el rey y lo cogió de la chaqueta- Si usted muere, el reino se sumirá en un profundo caos, se lo ruego, permanezca a la espera, mi rey-.

-¿Qué clase de rey deja morir a su gente? -Se zafó con violencia del agarre del hombre mayor, dejándolo confuso - Deaglan, te quedarás aquí cuidando de Aiden y cuando llegue Erin le darás mi mensaje, ¿entendido? Es una orden-.

-Sí, majestad…-El hombre, cabizbajo, cedió ante la cabezonería del monarca; de tal palo tal astilla, era igual de testarudo que su padre.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-¡¡Orion!! - Corrió hasta el cuerpo inmóvil del rey, la sangre brotaba incesante de una herida en el costado izquierdo.

Nervioso a más no poder, cortó la hemorragia como pudo, arrancando un trozo de su propia camisa y ayudando al joven rey a incorporarse. Lo cargó en brazos hasta el campamento, su cabello rojo moviéndose con el viento que soplaba en su contra.

Una vez en el campamento, recabó material para hacer una aguja y cogió algo de hilo para coser la herida del rey. No permitió que nadie más se acercara, él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, no podría correr más riesgos y dejar que alguien le hiciera algo a Orion.

Tras un par de horas extenuantes, el rey estaba cosido y estable; fue entonces cuando lo trasladaron a palacio, a sus aposentos reales.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Erin, mi niño…han pasado ya tres días, tienes que dejar que entre alguien más. Estoy seguro de que las doncellas necesitan cambiar las sábanas, y el médico real quiere echar un vistazo al rey…-.

-El rey está bien, Deaglan, y las doncellas trajeron sábanas limpias ayer, ya las cambié, también cambié los vendajes a Orion, todo está bien- Su cara daba poco lugar a negociaciones, nadie más se atrevía a acercarse a los aposentos reales, todos temerosos de Erin; el único que lo intentaba era Deaglan, pero siempre volvía con las manos vacías.

 

-No te preocupes, Orion, yo cuidaré de ti…te pondrás bien…-Cerró la puerta con llave y caminó hasta la cama de su amado rey- Aún me debes un día libre, no puedes abandonarme, ¿cierto? No puedes irte -Sonrió de forma melancólica, habían pasado tres días y, aunque Orion había superado la fiebre, aún no había despertado.

Erin había estado sin dormir los tres días, desde el minuto uno se entregó en cuerpo y alma a cuidar del rey a cada instante que pasaba.

-Orion…lo siento mucho, Orion…No debí irme, no debí dejarte solo…Lo siento tanto…-Agarró la fría mano del contrario y rompió a llorar, no podía soportar la idea de perder a la única persona que amaba en este mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Año Nuevo a todas las personas que leéis esto :3


	4. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion despierta y se entera de que salvó a aquellas personas, sin embargo, el Consejo Real tiene su mira puesta en su joven guardaespaldas.

Abrió los ojos y escaneó los alrededores, en seguida vio una mata de pelo rojo que asumió que sería Erin. Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero no respondía bien, estaba entumecido. Primero probó con las piernas, y una vez pudo moverlas bien, movió las manos, al menos una de ellas.

-Erin…-Llamó su nombre como pudo, tenía la garganta seca y áspera. Apretó con fuerza la mano que le sostenía y sonrió al ver que había funcionado.

-¡¡Orion!! -El exasesino, desesperado, se lanzó a abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar.

 

_“Ah, otra vez igual, siempre fue tan exagerado…”._

 

-Vamos, Erin, no es para tanto…-De pronto sintió una punzada en su lado izquierdo y profirió un alarido de dolor.

-¡Orion! Espera, no te muevas…-Le alcanzó un vaso de agua y después comenzó a preparar una especie de inyección.

-¿Qué narices es eso? -Su voz ahora sonaba más normal, el agua había hecho maravillas en su garganta.

-Es un analgésico - Erin clavó la aguja en su brazo, sin miramientos, y aunque le dolió un poco, no podía negar que notó los efectos calmantes del fármaco en pocos segundos.

-Gracias… ¿Cuántos días he estado aquí? -.

-Tres-.

-¿¡Tres!? - El pelirrojo asintió y él abrió los ojos como platos, no pensó que había estado tanto tiempo en la cama…ahora entendía un poco mejor la reacción anterior de Erin, de hecho, se sintió un poco culpable de haber pensado que el pequeño estaba exagerando.

-Ya veo, estabas preocupado por mí, gracias por cuidarme, Erin - Esbozó una sonrisa y acarició con delicadeza el pelo del contrario, estaba enredado y grasiento.

-¡Claro que estaba preocupado! ¡¡Te apuñalaron!! ¿Por qué fuiste solo? ¡¡Tendrías que haberme esperado!! -.

 

No le gustaba ver a Erin tan alterado, pero sabía que si pedía que se calmara entonces sería mucho peor.

 

-¿La niña está bien? Recuerdo haberla salvado…-.

-¡Por supuesto que está bien! Se salvaron todos, ¡maldita sea, Orion! Fuiste tú el que salió malherido, ¡te apuñalaron! -.

-Lo sé -No pudo evitar sonreír, se alegraba de haberlos salvado a todos. En un principio, no tenía expectativa de conseguirlo, pero viéndolo ahora, en perspectiva, una pequeña herida en su abdomen no era nada en comparación con las vidas que había salvado.

-¡¡ **No te rías**!! -Erin estaba colérico, su voz sonaba desgarrada y apretaba los puños en una señal de rabia contenida -¡Podrías haber muerto! -.

 

Consciente de lo que había hecho, Orion cambió su expresión a una más serena, alzando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Erin.

 

-Pero no lo hice, gracias por salvarme, Erin -Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con ternura.

-Orion…Lo siento-Observó cómo la furia se disipaba de los ojos del menor, la tensión en sus músculos se desvanecía y caía junto a él, en la cama. Una vez el manto de ira hubo desaparecido, solo quedaba la tristeza

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya-.

-Nunca debí dejarte solo-.

-Fui yo quien decidió que fueras al frente, te necesitábamos dirigiendo las filas -Mientras hablaba, atraía hacia su pecho al pelirrojo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, dándole seguridad; probablemente había estado sufriendo él solo aquel remordimiento.

-Tú me necesitabas, y te dejé solo, aunque hubieras ido a salvar a esa gente…si yo hubiera estado allí, lo habría detenido todo…No deberías haber ido, no deberías haberlos salvado, Orion…-.

-Erin, basta -Habló con voz firme, intentando que no siguiera aquella línea de pensamiento tan destructiva - ¿Qué clase de rey sería si dejara morir a mi gente? Erin, hice lo correcto, no tienes culpa de nada-.

 

Notó los dedos de Erin clavarse en su espalda ligeramente, apretando la cabeza contra su pecho. Estaba intentando razonar las cosas, claramente haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, pero sin resultado alguno.

 

-No, no lo entiendo, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por ellos, no se lo merecen; ninguno te merece, solo me necesitas a mí, solo a mí…-.

-Erin…-La voz de Orion sonaba cansada, pero era comprensiva. No era la primera vez que pasaba por esto, recién hubo llegado a palacio, Erin solía tener este tipo de crisis a menudo.

-¡¡No!! Eres mío, no de ellos…-.

-Un rey pertenece a su pueblo, no soy tuyo, Erin…Ya no soy Orion, soy el Rey de Lama, tengo una obligación que cumplir-.

-No es justo, no…quiero de vuelta a mi Orion, no al rey, quiero a Orion…Orion, yo…te echo de menos, no quiero que me dejes solo…Orion…-.

 

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo mantuvo unos segundos, soltándolo lentamente después. Necesitaba lidiar con esto con delicadeza y calma, así que intentó no molestarse por el comportamiento infantil del menor.

 

-Nunca te voy a abandonar, Erin, ya hemos hablado de esto más veces…Ahora, tienes que calmarte; además, ¿hace cuánto no te duchas? -Intentó ponerle algo de humor a la situación, aunque eso se le daba de pena.

-¿Qué…? -Erin le miró confuso, pero al menos había dejado de llorar.

-Han pasado tres días, ¿cierto? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te duchaste? Oh, y no me digas que has estado sin comer, me enfadaré mucho si es así-.

-Eh…No, me duché ayer y te cambié las sábanas, también el pijama, yo… Estoy limpio, y comía lo que Melissa me traía, así que estoy bien-.

Orion secó el resto de lágrimas que aún quedaban en las mejillas de Erin y sonrió de forma juguetona.

-Qué va, a mí no me engañas, mira tu pelo, está enredado y grasiento-.

-Pe-pero…e-eso es porque sólo me duché, hubiera perdido mucho tiempo lavándome el pelo-.

-Hum~… ¿y para qué necesitabas tanto tiempo? No es como si me hubiera podido mover de la cama, ¿no? -.

-No, pero…esto…ugh…-Avergonzado, se apartó el pelo y volvió a hacerse su característica coleta - Me lavaré el pelo luego-.

-No, ahora, tienes que estar presentable para acompañarme a la hora de cenar, además, tengo bastante hambre-.

\- Uh…vale, está bien…Deaglan vino antes, le diré que pase a verte y te cuide mientras me ducho y me lavo el pelo-.

-Está bien, buen chico -Le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa y le dejó marcharse.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

-No lo sabía…-.

-Lo sé, lo sé…no se preocupe por eso ahora. Es solo que pensé que necesitaba saberlo-.

-¿Es una decisión de todo el consejo? -.

-Me temo que sí, su majestad, excepto, por supuesto, la mía y la del joven Aiden; él también insiste en que Erin es demasiado inestable, pero que cumple bien con su trabajo, es por eso que no ve la necesidad de buscar un nuevo guardaespaldas, a diferencia del resto de integrantes del Consejo Real-.

-Hphm…No te voy a negar que es muy inestable emocionalmente, pero coincido con Aiden; Erin siempre ha demostrado su valía tanto en la lucha como en lo referente a mi protección, no veo necesidad de sustituirlo por alguien más. Ya hablaré con el consejo cuando me recupere, gracias por todo, Deaglan, puedes decirle al médico que pase-.

-Sí, majestad-.

 

El rey fue atendido por el médico real, quien se marchó rápido; no había duda alguna, Erin había hecho un gran trabajo curándolo y ayudándolo con su recuperación, así que el médico no tenía mucho más que hacer. Comprobó que todo estaba bien y le dijo que iría a informar a todo el mundo.

 

_“Este Erin, mira que asustar a todo el mundo… Bueno, ya pensaré más adelante qué hacer con el consejo, no pienso dejar que echen a ese bastardo buscapleitos a la calle, no mientras yo sea el rey y pueda protegerlo…Será mejor que descanse hasta que vuelva Erin, espero que no se entere de la decisión del consejo o se armará una buena”._

 

-Orion~ Ya he vuelto, ¿me echaste de menos~?-.

 

_“Bueno, pues ya está, el descansar se va a la porra”._

-Sí, Erin, mucho, te he echado de menos los 20 minutos que te has ido-.

-¡¡40!! 40 minutos, han sido muchos, Orion-.

-Sí, sí, son muchos, lo que tú digas-.

-Pues sí, y ahora abre bien la boca y cuidado que quema, di “ah~”-.

No se esperaba que le hubiera traído la cena, pero agradecía que lo hubiera hecho, así que le siguió el juego y abrió la boca, dejándose alimentar.

-Oye, Orion… ¿estás sonriendo~? ¿Te gusta cuando te doy de comer? -.

-Qué va, es que la sopa está muy buena, dale las gracias a Melissa de mi parte-.

-¿Eh~? ¡Pero sabe buena porque te la estoy dando yo! -Hizo un pucherito que, sinceramente, para el mayor fue lo más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo, así que se le escapó una carcajada risueña.

-La sopa está deliciosa gracias a ti, Erin, y gracias por todo-.

 

Las mejillas de su guardaespaldas se tornaron rojas y comenzaron a camuflarse con su pelo, ahora estaba el doble de adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin Erin muestra su verdadero temperamento en esta historia ewe 
> 
> ¿Podrá escapar nuestro pelirrojo favorito de las garras del Consejo?


	5. Agridulce despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin jamás pensó que el capullo de Aiden saldría en su defensa, pero así fue; ahora podría seguir al lado de Orion por algo más de tiempo.

-Es insoportable, cada día lo aguanto menos, menos mal que van a despedirle pronto-.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Despedirle? ¿Qué dices? -.

-¿No te has enterado? Por lo visto, después de lo del otro día…

-¡¡Shhh!! Por ahí viene-.

-Tsk, ojalá el Consejo le eche pronto-.

 

Erin caminó “alegremente” por el pasillo, fingiendo no haber oído nada de la conversación de esos tres sirvientes; no iba a hacerles caso, ya sabía de sobra que no agradaba a la gente de palacio, pero una palabra en concreto llamó su atención: Consejo… El Consejo Real.

 

_“¿Quieren echarme? Haha…Esos malditos, a saber por qué. Será mejor que investigue, debo ir un paso por delante de ellos”._

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Buff…-Dejó escapar un resoplido y se masajeó las sienes, tenía demasiado papeleo acumulado, no solo de 3 días, habían pasado 5 ya y la montaña de papeles no descendía, es más, cada día crecía uno o dos centímetros.

-Mi rey, aquí está la cena- una sirvienta dejó la bandeja a un lado de su escritorio.

-Ah, Melissa, muchas gracias -Orion puso los papeles a un lado, lejos del peligro de mancharse con comida o bebida, y cogió los cubiertos.

-No es nada, mi rey, sencillamente, es mi trabajo -sonrió de forma educada e hizo una reverencia, pero justo antes de marcharse, el rey la detuvo llamando su nombre nuevamente.

-Melissa, ¿has visto a Erin hoy? -.

 

La joven hizo memoria y se giró a mirar los ojos grises de su superior.

 

-Ahora que lo menciona…no, la verdad es que no lo he visto desde la mañana, uhm… ¿quiere que mande llamarlo? -.

 

Orion cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sus labios trazando una fina sonrisa que solo los más experimentados en estar en compañía del joven rey podrían haber notado.

 

-Déjalo, solo asegúrate de que no te hace una de sus travesuras, tenlo vigilado-.

-¡¡Sí, majestad!! -Dijo decidida, la pobre siempre caía víctima de Erin y se había propuesto no ser siempre tan inocentona y creer al pelirrojo con todo.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

_“Ah… Se ve tan guapo aquí, bajo la luz de la Luna… su pelo brilla como si fuera plata, y qué decir de su porte y su figura, un auténtico rey sin duda alguna…”._

 

 

Erin sonreía desde el fondo de la terraza, observando de lejos al mayor mientras éste admiraba la Luna desde la barandilla.

Después de haberse pasado el día entero investigando y hablando con gente, había decidido dejar de ser el guardaespaldas de Orion para no perjudicarle en su relación con el Consejo Real, sabía por Aiden que Orion había estado protegiéndolo estos días.

 

_-Eres inestable, solo le vas a dar problemas, vete y el Consejo no tomará más cartas en el asunto, ¿acaso no es un trato razonable? Es mejor negociar ahora, Erin_ _-._

 

_“Ese estúpido ni siquiera sabe de qué está hablando…”_

 

_-Erin, mi niño, no le hagas caso_ _\- Deaglan sabía mejor que nadie que siempre protegería a Orion, desde que eran niños lo había hecho y no pensaba cambiar ahora._

 

_-Es cierto, está loco de remate, pero sabe hacer bien su trabajo_ _-._

 

_“Aiden, capullo, no pensé que estarías de mi lado, pero eso me reconforta”._

 

 

Eso es lo que le habían dicho, todos tenían sus motivos para argumentar una u otra cosa, pero lo cierto era que solo tenía a esas tres personas de palacio de su lado, e incluso si una de ellas era el propio rey, no podía dejar que su mala reputación metiera en líos a su amado Orion.

 

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mucho más tiempo? Pensé que vendrías corriendo a darme un abrazo, o simplemente intentarías asustarme siendo sigiloso. Honestamente, llevas ahí tanto tiempo parado que empiezo a preocuparme-.

 

Erin salió de su trance cuando escuchó al mayor hablar de repente. Se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo aquella máscara juguetona e intentar volver a la normalidad.

 

-Oh, sí, me quedé paralizado ante tu belleza, ¿cómo vas a recompensarme por eso? ¿Me darás ese abrazo que mencionabas antes~?-.

-Maldito bastardo…-Orion negó con la cabeza, en señal de desesperación; ni siquiera se había girado a ver la expresión de Erin, pero sabía que el exasesino tendría una cara llena de arrogancia en estos momentos.

-Hey, hey~…Un respeto por tu exguardaespaldas-.

 

El rey enarcó una ceja y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos rojos del contrario.

 

-¿Exguardaespaldas? ¿Qué significa eso, Erin? -.

-Significa que ya no voy a trabajar más para ti, he venido a presentar mi renuncia- Hizo una reverencia perfecta de 90 grados y se inclinó hacia él, agachando la cabeza como muestra de respeto y honra.

-Erin, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? Si es una de tus bromas, que sepas que no tiene gracia -Frunció el ceño todo lo que pudo y agarró con fuerza el brazo del menor.

-Ah, tranquilo~ No me voy a ir de rositas, juré protegerte y ya te dije que no iba a olvidarme de ti, ¿cierto? ¡Pues eso! Sólo voy a dejar el puesto de guardaespaldas, pero me quedaré cerca de ti para protegerte, porque… ¡porque los malvados podrían intentar matarte, y eso no puedo permitirlo! -.

 

El rey soltó el agarre que tenía sobre su “exguardaespaldas” y tomó aire para calmarse, sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo nunca accedería a eso, si quería renunciar sería a causa de haber escuchado al Consejo Real.

 

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te han dicho los del Consejo? Sabes que no me importa en absoluto lo que ellos digan, ¿cierto? Te quiero como mi guardaespaldas, eso es lo único que debería importante, no lo que ellos opinen-.

 

Erin lo miró con cariño y se mordió el labio inferior en un esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas, le dolía lo que iba a decir, le quemaban las palabras de solo tenerlas en la boca.

 

-Orion... Digo, mi rey, ellos…Todos, todos en palacio me tienen miedo, y soy demasiado inestable para estar a tu lado, el Consejo lo sabe y… me dijeron que podría quedarme en palacio si renunciaba a mi puesto, además, será mejor que encuentres a alguien más estable que pueda permanecer sereno si te ocurre algo-.

 

Ya está, ya lo había dicho, no lo aguantaba, no soportaba la idea de tener que dejar a Orion…ah…pero no iba a dejarlo, en verdad no podía soportar la idea de que alguien más fuera tan cercano a Orion como lo era él.

 

-Erin…-Sintió los brazos fuertes del mayor acogiéndole, eso siempre le había gustado, pero ahora, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de romper el abrazo y marcharse, debía hacerlo antes de ponerse a llorar.

-No importa, no me iré, solo busca a alguien más, ¿de acuerdo? -.

-Erin, no voy a cambiarte por nada del mundo, no me importa lo mucho que te critiquen o el miedo que te tengan en palacio, quiero que te quedes hasta el final, conmigo, aquí en palacio…-Sostuvo sus mejillas con las manos, y aquellos ojos grises llenos de sinceridad consiguieron que su pulso se acelerara- quiero que, juntos, veamos el inicio de una Lama mejor, sin disturbios ni guerras, la Lama que siempre habíamos soñado…-La emoción y pasión que despertaban esos ojos en Erin era lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos- Si al final de todo, resulta que no me convierto en ese rey digno que tanto querías ver, entonces…-La voz de Orion no era más que un susurro cuando tomó sus manos y las estrechó con las suyas propias- entonces, tú serás el único que podrá matarme-.

-Pero…yo… no quiero matarte, Orion -Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, no se esperaba tal confesión por parte de su amado rey.

-Oh, eso espero -Dijo con una sonrisa- No sería bueno si mi guardaespaldas quisiera matarme…Ah, y por supuesto, como no quieres matarme, no tienes más opción que ayudarme a ser un rey digno de este hermoso reino-.

 

Erin asintió, su cabello rojo volando al viento, no tenía palabras para responder los sentimientos que Orion le había transmitido, tan solo tenía un profundo cúmulo de emociones en su interior, enredadas y anudadas entre sí, una maraña con la que no sabía qué hacer. Después de unos segundos en silencio, abrazó con fuerza el torso del joven rey y sonrió alegremente, Orion había visto a través de él, como siempre; no quería marcharse y dejar aquella posición a su lado, quería permanecer a su lado.

 

-Supongo que, después de todo, puedo tomarme eso como que no vas a renunciar a tu puesto, ¿no es así? -Dejó escapar una pequeña risa cuando Erin le gritó que no y, acto seguido, lo estrujó entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza.

 

El rey acarició suavemente la espalda del menor, calmándolo y disfrutando de la brisa nocturna; solo la Luna había sido testigo de aquella confesión y de la promesa eterna que ambos habían hecho de permanecer juntos por siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final del capítulo fue muy cursi, pero es porque dentro de un capítulo o dos más vuelve el drama :'D


	6. El defensor del pueblo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa defiende a Erin y viceversa, una bonita amistad; por su lado, Orion encuentra algo que pensó que no volvería a ver nunca más.

-Bah, no tienes ni idea, siempre fuiste una estúpida, Melissa-.

-¡Pero es cierto! Yo no pienso que sea malo tener a Erin de guardaespaldas del señor…-.

-Tsk, no sabes nada, debería darte una bofetada por tu insolencia. Llevo más tiempo aquí que tú, deberías respetarme más, ¡ven aquí! -.

-¡¡Kya!! -.

 

Pero Melissa no sintió el golpe venir, abrió los ojos y vio a Erin sujetando la muñeca de Robert.

 

-Y yo llevo aquí más años que ningún otro sirviente, prácticamente me he criado aquí, ¿crees que eso me da derecho a pegarte~? -Su sonrisa era maliciosa y el brillo en sus ojos de verdad lo hacía ver como un asesino.

-N-No señor, no pensaba golpearla-.

-¿Cómo que no~? Te he visto, no puedes golpearla así como así, hay que tratar bien a los compañeros de trabajo, ¿no te parece? -Erin apretó con fuerza la muñeca del hombre, hasta que se escuchó un crujido en el pasillo, seguido de un grito de dolor.

-¡Erin! Suéltalo, le estás haciendo daño-.

-¿Ves~? Así es como tienes que tratar a tus compañeros, hace nada querías pegarla y sin embargo, ella te defiende, ¡qué buena eres, Melissa~!-.

 

Erin soltó al hombre sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, pero sus ojos mostraban de todo menos diversión. Robert huyó por el pasillo y el pelirrojo se sacudió las manos, había hecho un buen trabajo.

 

-Ah…Espero que no te metas en un lío por defenderme, Erin -Suspiró la joven, aún muy alterada.

-No me importa, te estaba defendiendo, igual que tú a mí…te escuché-.

-Oh…-Melissa apartó la mirada, algo insegura- Es que…es cierto…uhm…-.

-No te molestes en ocultarlo, Melissa, ya lo escuché antes. Os referíais a lo que pasó cuando hirieron a Orion, ¿no es eso? Ya escuché que el Consejo Real me quiere de patitas en la calle, pero no pienso dejárselo fácil~- Echó a caminar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al jardín- Ah~ Debe ser horrible, verme por palacio y esas cosas, la gente no para de decir el miedo que doy y esas cosas-.

 

A pesar de que Erin sabía que era cierto, no le agradaba la idea de que los demás pensaran que era un monstruo sin corazón; una vez fue un joven alegre y risueño, pero las circunstancias que vivió en aquel entonces fueron las que le convirtieron en un verdadero monstruo.

 

-Así que lo sabes…-Melissa abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y siguió a Erin hasta un lugar en el que poder sentarse.

-Sí, Orion y yo lo hablamos anoche…-Sonrió al recordar aquel encuentro.

-Pues si lo sabes, entonces no digas que eres horrible ni que das miedo…la gente de palacio tal vez no sepa apreciarte, pero no estás solo, Erin. En el pueblo todos te adoran, siempre te paras a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, atrapas a los ladrones y maleantes; en el mercado te conocen también, todos hablan de lo alegre que eres o de que das comida a los niños pobres del orfanato…-.

-Ah, yo era un niño pobre también, ¿sabes? - No se esperó oír aquello, no sabía que la gente del pueblo le quería más que la de palacio.

-Oh…-Melissa no sabía nada del pasado de Erin, de hecho, prácticamente nadie sabía nada del exasesino, solo eso, que había matado a gente en el pasado y que ahora era el guardaespaldas del rey.

-Orion me recogió cuando yo era pequeño, me salvó de la situación en la que estaba y me dio una vida mejor, por eso quiero protegerlo a toda costa, daría mi vida por él; en primer lugar, si no fuera por Orion, no seguiría vivo-.

-A eso me refiero, Erin…-Era extraño ver al alegre chico tan serio y preocupado- Da igual lo que diga el Consejo, los que llevamos tiempo trabajando aquí sabemos cuánto te preocupas por el rey…Además, yo no creo que tener un exasesino de guardaespaldas sea algo necesariamente malo; ¿acaso no es mejor saber pensar como un asesino? Así podrás evitar futuros intentos de asesinato-.

-¿De verdad lo crees así, Melissa? -.

-¡Por supuesto! Además, el señor te quiere mucho, estoy segura de que estaría muy triste si te fueras y dejaras el puesto-.

-Ah…eso no pasará nunca, Melissa, tenéis exasesino para rato~-Bromeó dándole pequeños codazos en el costado - Y ahora dame un poco de pastel, me muero de hambre~-.

-Oh, Erin -Soltó una pequeña y tímida carcajada- Sé que se lo llevarás al rey, a él le gustan más las cosas dulces que a ti-.

-¡Hala! Entonces… ¿¡Tú también sabes su secreto!? -.

-A-Ah… ¿Es un secreto que le gustan los dulces? -.

-¡¡Por supuesto que sí, es un secreto nacional de máxima seguridad!! -.

-¿¡E-Eh!? ¡No puede ser! -.

-¡¡Lo es!! -.

-M-Madre mía, ¿qué hago? -.

-No lo menciones nunca a nadie que no sea a mí, ni siquiera a Orion, podrías perder la cabeza si lo hicieras-.

-Eeeeeek -Melissa soltó un gritito asustado y se agarró el cuello con las dos manos; Erin mientras tanto contenía las ganas de echarse a reír, Melissa siempre fue un blanco fácil para sus bromas.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-¿Ha vuelto a ocurrir? -.

-Me temo que sí, mi rey-.

-No importa, Aiden, no es tu culpa, no te martirices por ello tampoco…-.

 

Orion dejó escapar un suspiro mientras observaba la escena que se mostraba ante él: dos cadáveres ensangrentados en el suelo, un joven matrimonio que yacía en el suelo de su casa, los juguetes de su hijo cubiertos de rojo.

 

-Me pone enfermo que haya gente así… ¿Por qué necesitaba matarlos? Si solo querían al niño deberían haberlo tomado e irse-.

-No es así como lo hacen, primero entran en casa y amenazan a los padres con matar a su hijo si no hacen lo que les dice. El niño suele estar durmiendo, y cuando ya tiene a los padres amordazados y atados despierta al niño y le amenaza con matar a sus padres si no hace lo que le dice. Finalmente, se llevan al niño y matan a los padres para que nadie pueda reclamar al niño-.

 

Había dado una explicación tan detallada que el pobre chico no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué narices el rey sabía tanto de lo que había ocurrido en aquella grotesca escena.

 

-Mi rey… ¿cómo sabéis tanto de lo ocurrido? -.

-Porque no es la primera vez que lo veo-.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es lo que sabe Orion? ¿Acaso Erin está implicado de alguna forma?


	7. Pasado revelado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una acalorada discusión, Erin repara lo que ha roto, aunque con un resultado inesperado.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? ¡¡¿Por qué?!!-.

-Porque sabía que te pondrías exactamente así-.

 

La voz del rey era tranquila y pausada, mientras que su guardaespaldas gritaba y golpeaba la mesa del escritorio con rencor e ira acumulada.

 

-¡¡Deberías habérmelo dicho!! -.

-Créeme cuando te digo que buscaba el momento exacto para decírtelo, no esperaba que te enteraras ahora, no así- Analizó con escrutinio la postura del contrario, quería leer sus movimientos, saber qué estaba pensando…- Es imposible que lo supieras por tu cuenta, los ciudadanos aún no lo saben, y solo hay dos personas que conocen los detalles…si yo no te lo he dicho, entonces…-.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡Sí, maldita sea, sí! Fue Aiden, ¿contento? -.

-Prohibí explícitamente a Aiden decirte nada…-Los ojos grises del mayor instaban al pelirrojo a confesar su “crimen”.

-Tsk… me colé en su despacho mientras hacía el informe-.

-Erin, ya hemos hablado de eso, no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana siempre, el palacio no es tu patio de juegos-.

-¡¡No me cambies de tema!! -Gritó de nuevo, lanzando unas figuras que tenía de decoración el joven rey en la mesa; acabaron en el suelo hechas añicos.

-Erin, si no te calmas en este preciso instante, me iré. Me niego a hablar contigo en este estado, es imposible mantener una conversación de esta forma -Miró los trozos de porcelana en el suelo, Erin volvía a estar inestable, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que había descubierto, no era de extrañar. Orion quiso minimizar el impacto todo lo posible, pero parece ser que su táctica de encontrar el momento justo y de retrasar las noticias le había salido por la culata.

 

Se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia la puerta, Erin extendió el brazo y lo agarró del hombro.

 

-¡Espera! -Una bocanada de aire, aún había tensión en el ambiente, y podía notarlo en el lenguaje corporal de Erin- Espera, está bien…Dímelo, necesito saber más cosas, necesito información de la investigación…tengo que acabar con él yo mismo, Orion…-.

 

Era cierto que su voz era más calmada, el tono más estable hacia el final de la oración, así que el rey se dignó a darse la vuelta y se quitó de encima del hombro la mano de su guardaespaldas.

 

-Es cierto que Iván ha vuelto, todo encaja con su modo de hacer las cosas-.

-¡Pero pensaba que había muerto! -.

-Erin…-El tono de Orion era un recordatorio de que debía mantener la calma, así que eso es lo que hizo, intentó por todos los medios controlar las emociones que sentía.

-Pensaba que…todo había acabado, que aquella vez no había visto bien…-.

-¿Aquella vez…?-.

 

Erin se dio la vuelta y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, no debería haber dicho eso…

 

-Sabes tan bien como yo que Iván escapó aquella noche, ese hombre tenía heridas terribles y medio rostro quemado por el fuego de aquella mansión…Sin embargo, parece que ha sobrevivido. Tenía muchos contactos importantes, así que es completamente posible que haya logrado recuperarse y volver a las andadas…Erin, si sabes algo, tienes que decírmelo-.

-Orion…-Su voz se quebró, no era algo que quisiera recordar, pensó que era algo de su mente, que no había ocurrido de verdad- Una noche, en una taberna del pueblo…Me dejé engañar por unos tipos, me drogaron y me intentaron llevar con ellos, me resistí y herí a uno de ellos…en mi huida oí su voz, me giré a verlo, pero estaba oscuro y…bajo la luz de la Luna no lo pude ver bien, casi no lo reconocía, pero su voz…nunca podré olvidarla, era él, estoy seguro…-.

-Erin…-Se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Entiéndelo, Orion, sabes lo que le hizo a mi familia… no puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo que le está haciendo a más niños lo que me hizo a mí…-.

-Lo sé, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero debemos actuar con la cabeza fría y encontrar una solución juntos, prométeme que no harás nada por tu cuenta, solo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo? -.

-Tsk… ¿acaso no te fías de mí? -.

 

El gesto del mayor se suavizó, su mano pasó a acariciar los rojos cabellos del chico frente a él, con cariño.

 

-No me hagas esto, Erin, no es justo para mí. Claro que confío en ti, pero sé cómo eres, no quiero que salgas herido solo porque te has dejado llevar por tus emociones. Prométeme que no harás nada peligroso…-.

 

Erin hizo un ligero puchero con los labios, moviendo el pie izquierdo, se encontraba más nervioso de lo que esperaba.

 

-Pft, mira quién fue a hablar, el señor “me han apuñalado por salvar gente”-.

-Erin, no tienes remedio- Y a pesar de decir aquello, el rey estaba sonriendo, no necesitaba una confirmación explícita.

-Lo prometo -Dijo de pronto, en tono serio y formal, agarrando la mano del rey y dándole un beso en el dorso - Hago un juramento, prometo seguir sus órdenes y protegerlo hasta el final, como siempre he hecho-.

-Ah, qué guardaespaldas más confiable tengo- Sonrió satisfecho y revolvió el pelo del menor, ganándose una queja por haberlo despeinado.

-¡Ay! No hagas eso, luego me dirás que mi peinado no es adecuado y me mandarás que me vaya a duchar o algo así-.

 

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Aquí traigo el informe que me pidió, señor-.

-Muy bien, déjalo ahí, Aiden-.

 

Suspiró y movió uno de los papeles a un lado, dejando espacio para el nuevo informe, el que hablaba del caso de homicidio de aquella pareja.

 

-Gracias, Aiden, y hola, Deaglan-.

-Traigo buenas noticias, el Consejo ha aprobado la nueva ley contra la reincidencia en crímenes-.

-Sin duda es una gran noticia, no todo iba a ser malo, gracias Deaglan-.

 

El hombre mayor asintió y se mesó la barba, pensativo.

 

-¿No está aquí el joven Erin? -.

-¿Erin? -Levantó la mirada del papel- No, ¿por qué iba a estar aquí? -.

-Ah, olvídelo majestad, nada nada -Se apresuró a salir del cuarto y Orion pensó que todo aquello era muy pero que muy sospechoso, no obstante, no tenía tiempo para seguir pensando en aquello, por lo que siguió con su trabajo.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-¡¡TADA!! - Erin se descolgó del techo, justo frente a él.

-¡¡AH!! -.

-¡¡EH!! -.

-¡¡Erin!! - Gritó enfadado el monarca.

-Orion~- Dijo juguetón el otro en respuesta.

-No tiene gracia, por la Estrella Celestial, qué eres, ¿una especie de alimaña sigilosa? ugh -se llevó una mano a las sienes y comenzó a masajear…lo cierto es que le dolía ya la cabeza de tanto trabajar.

-Ay, qué feo…Podías decir al menos que soy un lindo osito, como este~-Puso frente a él la escultura que había roto antes, ahora estaba arreglada con grietas aquí y allá.

-¿Un oso? -.

-Sí~-.

-Erin…es un conejo. Esa figura era un conejo… ¿Le has puesto las orejas de patas? -.

-¡¿Qué?! -.

-Es un conejo, Erin, fíjate-.

-¡¡Wow!! Es verdad…-.

Orion se echó a reír, incluso con el susto, le divirtió ver a Erin así de avergonzado al haber restaurado mal la pieza de porcelana.

-¿Qué pensabas que era, un oso con las patas largas? -.

-¡¡Un conejo con las orejas cortas!! -.

Orion volvió a reír, no podía evitarlo.

-¡¡No te rías, joooo~!!- Gimoteó su guardaespaldas, despegando las piezas de porcelana y sacando un ungüento especial para volverlas a pegar en su sitio.

-Oh, por eso Deaglan me preguntó si estabas aquí, ¿te ayudó? Y de todas formas, ¿cuándo cogiste las piezas? -.

-Las cogí antes de irme, Deaglan me dijo que además las figuritas fueron un regalo de tu abuela cuando eras niño… Lo siento, Orion-.

 

El rey asintió y cogió con cariño la pareja de aquel conejo, había dos.

 

-No me molesté porque aún me quedaba uno que conservar, además, sé que para ti fue muy duro aceptar que esa parte de tu pasado aún puede alcanzarte…-.

-Pero igualmente, no es excusa para cómo me porté, lo lamento de veras-.

 

Erin parecía arrepentido de verdad, y los conejos ahora estaban ambos sanos y salvos en la mesa de su escritorio.

 

-Está bien, te perdono, ahora debes perdonarte tú mismo, Erin -Se levantó y abrió la puerta del balcón - Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco, ¿me acompañas? -.

-Ah, claro- Lo siguió afuera y se quedó mirando la Luna, en compañía de su querido rey- Oye, Orion… ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? -.

-¿Por qué? -.

-Porque podrían intentar asesinarte mientras duermes-.

 

Los brazos del pelirrojo rodearon el torso del joven rey, y entonces Orion lo supo, su pequeño compañero había resultado más afectado por la noticia de hoy de lo que esperaba.

 

-Ah, claro, tienes mucha razón, será mejor que te quedes conmigo esta noche y me protejas- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando la Luna.

 

Sintió los ojos rojos de Erin mirarlo, al girar su rostro y verlo tenía la boca abierta cual pez fuera del agua.

 

-¿En serio? -.

-Sí, quédate conmigo esta noche y protégeme-.

-¡S-Sí! Toda la noche, lo juro-.

-Bien, así me gusta -Orion asintió e intentó no sonreír demasiado al ver a Erin tan feliz de poder pasar la noche juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin aparece Iván, su relación con Erin será explorada más adelante, pero de momento, espero que os esté gustando :D


	8. Carnelian y Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion y Erin intentan pasar el día juntos cuando, de pronto, se encuentran con dos inesperadas visitas: Carnelian y Fang.

-Orion~…¡¡no es justo!! Me dijiste que sería hoy-.

-Sí, eso dije, pero no puedo dejar al rey de Alba esperando solo, ¿o acaso sí? -.

-¡Claro que sí! Tiene a su guardaespaldas, seguro que lo entretiene un rato mientras espera-.

 

Orion sonrió y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose su característica chaqueta y las medallas de logro que mejor le favorecían en ese momento.

 

-¿Entretener? ¿Lazu? Cómo se nota que no lo conoces -Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Erin- Te prometo que, en cuanto acabe, pasaré el resto del día contigo-.

-¡Pero me prometiste un día entero! -.

-Pues el otro medio lo pasaré contigo mañana-.

-¡No! ¡¡Mío, mío, mío, mío!! - Erin se aferró al torso del monarca y éste tuvo que hacer fuerza para avanzar siquiera dos pasos, a veces se olvidaba de lo fuerte que era su guardaespaldas en verdad.

-Erin, por favor, compórtate- Rodó los ojos y los puso en blanco, Aiden acababa de entrar y se veía extrañamente confuso ante aquella escena.

-Eh… ¿Interrumpo algo? Mejor… ¿Vuelvo luego? -.

-No-.

-¡¡Sí!! - Interrumpió el pelirrojo, riendo por lo bajo ante la mirada molesta de Orion.

-Va a tener la idea equivocada si le dices eso-.

-Bueno, tan equivocada no es~ -Erin pasó sus manos por los abdominales cubiertos del contrario, intentando hacerle perder la compostura, pero quien perdió la calma primero fue el bueno de Aiden.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Erin! Están esperando al rey, déjate de juegos y apártate -Agarró por los brazos al joven y empezó a tirar de él, liberando a su rey y permitiéndole ir a ver a sus invitados.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Me alegra haberos tenido de visita, Carnelian y Lazu, fue una reunión bastante productiva. ¿Vais a quedaros por más tiempo en Lama? -.

-Oh, yo quiero ver las minas de metal y visitar unos cuantos lugares antes de irme, sí; probablemente nos iremos mañana por la tarde, para llegar a Alba en cuanto amanezca-.

-¿Eh~? Pero si en Alba nunca amanece~-.

-¡¡Erin!! - Gritó Orion, para nada contento con el comentario de su guardaespaldas; por eso le dijo a Aiden que vigilara a Erin, al parecer hoy no había hecho un buen trabajo, aunque en realidad no podía culparle, era difícil saber manejar a Erin.

-Ah…Esto, sí bueno, tienes razón -El rey de Alba parecía incómodo, miró a su sirviente.

-…-.

 

Con el fin de salir de aquella situación tan incómoda, se giró e hizo una seña a uno de sus criados, quien trajo un cojín con dos figuritas del cristal más hermoso y brillante que Erin había visto nunca.

Si había algo que recordaba de las aburridas lecciones de etiqueta y demás en el palacio, era que Alba contenía los mejores minerales y piedras preciosas de todos los reinos.

 

-Esto es para ti, Orion; recuerdo con cariño que te gustaba verlos cuando viniste a Alba la última vez-.

-Es todo un detalle por tu parte, rey Carnelian, muchísimas gracias- Una sonrisa complacida se formó en su rostro, era cierto que hacía tiempo que le habían llamado la atención las tallas tan hermosas del reino vecino.

-Pues ahora son tuyas, espero que las disfrutes; yo solía disfrutarlas con un amigo que tenía- El semblante del otro rey se volvió sombrío, como si hubiera recordado algo que no quería.

 

En paralelo, su guardaespaldas agachó la cabeza, como si estuviera arrepentido, algo que no escapó al ojo avizor del exasesino.

 

-Vaya, ¿a tu amigo también le gustaban las cosas lindas? Sin duda toda una sorpresa, espero que puedas visitarme con tu amigo algún día, rey Carnelian-.

-Heh, lo dudo, nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho tiempo-.

-…-.

 

“ _Lo mires por donde lo mires, Lazu parece el más culpable de todos…Espero que se vayan ya, quiero pasar mi día con Orion.”_

 

-Entiendo, es una lástima, pero lo comprendo a la perfección, cuando llegas a la posición de rey tienes muchas más responsabilidades y no tanto tiempo para el ocio-.

-Y que lo digas, está siempre encerrado en el despacho, parece una monja de convento, incluso le gustan los dulces-.

-Erin…-.

 

El tono serio del monarca lo hizo sonreír, pero al parecer no era el único al que eso le hizo gracia.

 

-Parece que os lleváis muy bien, se ve que puedes confiar en Erin, igual que yo en Lazu-.

-Siempre cumpliré las órdenes de mi rey y le protegeré del peligro-.

-¡¡OMG!! ¡Pero si habla! -.

-Erin, por favor -El comportamiento irrespetuoso del joven guardaespaldas consiguió arrancar un suspiro de frustración de Orion, quien le advirtió con la mirada que se dejara de tonterías si quería conservar su plan de pasar el día los dos juntos.

 

-Reconozco que Lazu no es el más parlanchín, pero sí el más confiable; ahora si me disculpas, debemos irnos-.

-Por supuesto, perdona la insolencia de mi confiable pero estúpido guardaespaldas, espero que tengas una agradable visita por Lama-.

-Sin duda alguna, gracias, rey Orion-.

 

Erin guardó silencio y esperó a que los invitados se fueran. En cuanto la puerta se cerró abrió la boca para burlarse de ellos.

 

 

-Ahora entiendo por qué decías lo del entretenimiento, es igual que una pared de hierro, el tal Lazu~…Además, ¿qué es eso de conejos de cristal? Vaya regalo más cursi y…-Se le olvidaba que a Orion le gustaban las cosas lindas, probablemente Carnelian no había mentido cuando dijo que se había encaprichado de esos conejos en su visita a Alba, de verdad, este Orion…-Digo, en verdad, es un regalo muy…original; y típico de Alba, ¿los vas a poner con los de tu abuela? Ya sabes, en el escritorio-.

-Uhm…Sí, supongo, aún no lo he pensado -Llamó a una sirvienta para que llevara el regalo a su cuarto -Lo decidiré luego -le cedió la mano a Erin y sonrió -Ahora toca pasar el día juntos, ¿recuerdas? -.

 

Los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron tanto que hacían competencia a las gemas de Alba, estaba muy ilusionado por poder pasar al fin tiempo con su rey.

 

-¡¡Sí!! -.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-¿Lo has pasado bien? -.

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre que estoy contigo me lo paso genial, Orion~ Ah, pero no olvides que me debes aún medio día de mañana, desayuno o cena, tú eliges hehe~-.

-Cena, si elijo desayuno me entretendrás hasta el mediodía-.

-Cómo me conoces~-.

-Obvio, son demasiados años juntos ya-.

-Nunca son demasiados Orion, parece mentira que no lo sepas ya~-.

-Supongo que no, nunca son demasiados -Sonrió con la calidez propia de los vientos incandescentes del reino de Eterno, realmente le gustaba estar con Erin paseando por el muelle, aunque de pronto unas orejas llamaron su atención.

 

-¡Fang~!- Al parecer Erin había divisado en la distancia las mismas orejas que él.

-¡Hey, pequeño Erin! -Saludó alegremente el capitán del barco - Es raro veros fuera de palacio, pero la verdad es que me habéis ahorrado un viaje-.

 

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, parecía que Fang necesitaba contarle algo importante.

 

-¿Qué ocurre, Fang? -.

-Tan directo como siempre, Orion; yo también me alegro de verte y de que estés bien -Soltó una carcajada y Erin le respaldó.

-Nunca fue demasiado cariñoso, pero seguro que te echó de menos tanto como yo. ¿Ya te vas? - Los muchachos de la tripulación estaban recogiendo la mercancía en el navío.

-Pues sí, porque unos bandidos nos dieron problemas en el mercado antes; escuché que incluso estaban traficando con menores, eso es lo que quería comentarte en palacio, pero ya que estás aquí te lo digo -Fang se puso serio, no toleraba esas cosas; en ese sentido ambos eran iguales- Sé que a ti tampoco te agradan esas cosas, quizá solo son rumores, pero deberías investigar por si acaso-.

-Descuida, me pondré con ello en cuanto vuelva a palacio, gracias por la información, y que tengas un buen viaje, amigo mío-.

-¡Claro! -Alzó una de sus grandes manos y se la puso a Erin en la cabeza, despeinándolo afectuosamente- Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, a ver si para la próxima conoces a mi subordinado Coda, ¡es el mejor que tengo! -.

-¡Ah! Me despeinaste, maldita sea…Vale, vale, lo que tú digas, a la próxima lo veré- Suspiró e intentó amasarse los cabellos como pudo.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

Los muros de palacio se alzaban frente a ellos, cada vez más grandes a medida que se aproximaban a la entrada de su “casa”.

 

-Oye, Orion…-.

-¿Hum? -.

-¿Crees que…es obra de Iván? -.

-Puede ser por eso mañana iré a investigar con Aiden-.

-¿Puedo ir yo también? -.

-No, creo que deberías quedarte en palacio y ayudar con otras cosas, sus hombres podrían reconocerte-.

-Pft, y a ti no, el rey de Lama-.

-No iré yo, irá Aiden, yo simplemente pasearé por el pueblo en busca de información, él será quien se encargue de lo más arriesgado-.

-Pero yo soy más sigiloso que él, y me muevo bien en los barrios bajos…Me he criado ahí, después de todo-.

-Erin, basta…-Dijo con voz amable, parando en frente de uno de los rosales del jardín; habían entrado a los terrenos de palacio, pero aún no estaban cerca de los aposentos de ninguno de los dos.

-Lo siento, sé por qué no quieres que vaya, no confías en mí…-.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, simplemente no quiero que cometas ninguna locura y acabes herido; en cuanto sepa algo serás el primero en saberlo-.

 

Asintió y soltó un suspiro, dejó sus hombros caer y miró a la lejanía con tristeza, odiaba sentirse así de frustrado, pero Orion se preocupaba por él, por eso hacía todo aquello y le prohibía salir, ¿cierto?

 

-¡Ouch! ¿Q-Qué haces? -.

-Uh… ¿acariciarte? Fang lo hizo en el puerto-.

 

_“Joder, Orion, cómo se nota que no acaricias a la gente a menudo, vaya golpe que me ha dado.”_

 

 

-Ahahaha…Espera, mira, así -Cogió la mano del monarca y la deslizó por sus cabellos largos y rojos - Se hace así, ¿ves? -.

-Oh, entiendo -Intentó imitar los movimientos de su guardaespaldas, y efectivamente, parecía que ahora Erin estaba más relajado.

-¿Celoso de Fang~?-.

-¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de él? -El rey inclinó la cabeza para mirar al contrario con una clara confusión en su rostro.

-No sé~…Para empezar, Fang me dijo “pequeño Erin”, y me acarició la cabeza~-.

-Uhm…Sí, y yo también lo hice, te acabo de acariciar; respecto a lo de “pequeño Erin”, no eres pequeño para nada, has crecido mucho, de hecho -Sonrió de nuevo y Erin sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, maldito Orion… No tenía ni idea del efecto que causaba en él; había intentado ponerlo celoso y avergonzarlo, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata.

-Sí, tuve que crecer para protegerte, hphm…-Agarró la mano de Orion y la colocó sobre su cabeza una vez más.

 

El rey le acarició suavemente en respuesta a aquel gesto, comenzó por su pelo, pero bajó hasta su mejilla, sus dedos paseando por las facciones redondeadas de la cara de su guardaespaldas.

 

-Entremos ya, hace frío -Y con esas palabras, besó la frente del contrario.

-S-Sí…-.

 

_“¿Frío? ¿Cómo que frío? Ni en broma, con ese beso tengo más calor que una chimenea encendida en verano.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Erin, no sabe qué hacer ya con sus sentimientos lol


	9. Confianza traicionada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin desaparece de palacio y Orion se preocupa más de lo que debe. La misteriosa vuelta de Erin traerá muchas cuestiones sin resolver.

La noche era oscura, la Luna llena brillaba con intensidad, la niebla engullía las calles de Lama con facilidad; la verdad es que el paisaje parecía sacado de un relato de terror.

 

_“Soy un exasesino, y hasta a mí me dan miedo estas calles~ Bueno, la verdad es que no.”_

 

Se mofaba el pelirrojo con facilidad, dejando sus huellas en la nieve. Había prometido a Orion ver la primera nevada juntos, pero ahora era algo imposible; aún no había descubierto la forma de retroceder el tiempo, quizá con la ayuda de la Gema de Lama podría hacerlo, aunque realmente nadie sabía qué poderes tenía esa gema.

Habían pasado meses desde que Fang les informó de aquellos sucesos con bandidos, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, ninguno de los militares de Orion había encontrado nada.

Aiden se reportó ante el rey hace una semana, arrepentido de no haber podido encontrar a los ladrones y maleantes que tantos problemas estaban causando en el puerto. Orion cada vez parecía más estresado, no obstante, no culpó en ningún momento a Aiden, es más, le dijo que seguramente estaría haciendo un buen trabajo.

 

-¿Buen trabajo? Tsk, sí, seguro. No ha encontrado absolutamente nada, pero aun así hace un buen trabajo, heh…-Dejó que la envidia hablara por él- Está haciendo taaaaan buen trabajo, que tengo que conseguir la información yo-.

 

No le agradaba la idea de verse envuelto en esas cosas de nuevo, pero no podía evitarlo si quería aquella información.

Esperó pacientemente fuera de la taberna, al menos era uno de los suyos y no alguien inocente; miró el filo de su hoja reflejar la luz de la Luna y sonrió.

 

_“_ _Al menos esta sabandija se lo merece.”_

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-¿¡¡Lleva desaparecido una semana!!? -.

-¡¡Shh!! Más bajo Aiden, por favor…-.

-¿Lleva desaparecido una semana? - Pregunta el chico de nuevo, intentando controlar su tono todo lo posible ante aquella noticia tan impactante.

 

Es cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a Erin dando por saco en los cuarteles militares, pero no pensó que sería porque estaba desaparecido.

 

-Sí, eso me temo…No quería dar la voz de alarma, pensé que simplemente andaría jugueteando por ahí, pero ya hace más de una semana que nadie sabe nada de él…Estoy preocupado- Confesó el monarca, jugando con sus manos enguantadas; el invierno era muy frío este año, el jardín había perdido todas sus flores y solo sobrevivían las ramas secas de los árboles y arbustos.

 

Caminó junto a Aiden por la nieve, alejándose un poco del Palacio; cuantos menos supieran de la desaparición de Erin, mejor. Después de lo ocurrido con el Consejo Real, no podía permitir que supieran que Erin había dejado de cumplir sus funciones como guardaespaldas.

 

-Ah…Perdonad mi osadía al decir esto, su majestad… Pero Erin siempre le ha informado de sus movimientos, ¿no le dijo nada? -.

-Te equivocas -El rey negó con la cabeza - Erin siempre ha hecho lo que le ha venido en gana, nunca me suele avisar cuando sale a alguna misión “secreta”, pero esto es demasiado, nunca antes había estado tan lejos de mí por tanto tiempo. En los 10 años que llevamos juntos, él nunca se ha separado de mí más de una semana-.

 

Orion agachó la cabeza, y paró su marcha, situándose en frente de la fuente vacía del jardín. Se giró a observar con melancolía el camino que llevaba al pueblo; en ese momento, Aiden se sintió mal por el afligido monarca, nunca antes se había dado cuenta, pero sin la presencia de Erin…La vida del rey era muy solitaria.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Vaya, no pensé que llegarías a hacerlo, Iván estará muy contento con tus servicios, Erin-.

-Eso espero, ese estúpido no ha sabido ver mi valía en todos estos años; no la vio antes, tampoco me sorprende que no la vea ahora-.

-Ah no, tranquilo…Créeme cuando te digo que Iván sabe apreciar tus habilidades, es por eso que ha decidido darte más responsabilidades. Pero antes ven, tenemos que visitar a los niños para darlos de comer-.

 

_“Por fin podré saber dónde los esconden, en cuanto pueda los sacaré a todos de ahí.”_

 

-Más le vale darme un trabajo que esté a mi altura, vamos-.

 

Respondió con firmeza, intentando que no se notara su tremor. Sentía impotencia de no poder salvarlos aún, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para ganar su confianza, después de todo, ¿quién se fiaría de alguien que ya te ha traicionado una vez?

Iván era un hombre rencoroso y frío, tanto como la helada que estaba cayendo por las calles, debía tener cuidado de no levantar sospechas y, para ello, lo mejor era permanecer con Frederick, al fin y al cabo, era su mano derecha.

 

_“No me extraña que este baboso esté con Iván, son los dos tal para cual… Me pregunto si Orion me echa de menos, si piensa en mí…”_

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

-¡¡Ah!! -.

-¡¡AH!! - Un candelabro cayó al suelo, haciendo un estruendo tremendo en los pasillos empedrados de Palacio.

-¿Melissa? -.

-¡Majestad! Pensé que…e-era un fantasma, lo siento mucho- Inclinó la cabeza avergonzada y en señal de arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué ibas a pensar que…?-Pero dejó su pregunta sin formular, su piel pálida y cabello plata, su pijama blanco y la oscuridad de la noche de seguro habían confundido a la joven doncella -Ah, olvídalo, por favor. Lamento mucho haberte asustado, no era mi intención-.

-¡Oh no! No debe disculparse, majestad…Disculpe, si no es indiscreción, ¿puedo preguntarle qué hace a estas horas despierto? -.

-No te preocupes, Melissa, no es indiscreción alguna; iba a mi despacho a hacer algo de trabajo, no puedo dormir-.

-Oh… ¿y eso por qué? D-Digo, ¿podría saber por qué? -.

 

El rey esbozó una sonrisa al verla tan nerviosa y decidió recoger el candelabro del suelo, entregándoselo a ella una vez más.

 

-Quizá es porque estoy preocupado por ese idiota, hace ya 15 días que no sé nada de él…Me preocupa que le pueda haber pasado algo-.

-Entiendo…No se preocupe, su majestad. Puede que no lo parezca, pero Erin es muy fuerte. ¡Seguro que aparece pronto, no se preocupe! De momento, puedo prepararle una taza de hierbas para el sueño, Deaglan me enseñó, majestad-.

-Ah…Te lo agradecería-Forzó un poco su sonrisa y asintió- Estaré en mi despacho-.

 

Aquella noche oscura y cerrada, el rey bebió toda la infusión que le había entregado la doncella pero, aun así, no pudo dormir. Aquella noche oscura y cerrada, el rey lloró como hacía años que no lloraba, se sintió igual de pequeño que las estrellas en el cielo, y es que, sin Erin a su lado, se sentía miserable.

 

_“¿Acaso esto es lo que se siente cuando pierdes a alguien? Es terrible, es muy doloroso, no soporto esta presión en el pecho… Erin, ¿por qué te has ido? Es culpa mía, ¿verdad? Quizá hice algo que te molestó, podrías habérmelo dicho, podríamos haberlo hablado, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por no perderte. Erin… ¿Por qué no regresas? Tal vez… ¿Te has olvidado de mí? No, no puede ser, lo prometiste…Erin, espero que estés bien.”_

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Señor…han desaparecido, todos los niños. Cuando llegamos, todos los guardas estaban muertos-.

-¡¡HAHAHAHAHA!! -.

-¿S-Señor? -.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía y me dejé engañar, por un momento tuve la esperanza de que hubiera vuelto, pero ahora sé que lo he perdido para siempre-.

-¿De quién habla, señor Iván? -.

-No importa, los niños ahora no importan, debemos centrarnos en nuestro próximo trato en el muelle, prepáralo todo Frederick-.

-Sí, señor…-.

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-¡Increíble, insólito! -.

-¡¡Es una auténtica barbaridad, exijo que sea llevado ante la Corte en este mismo instante!! -.

-¡Desaparece de pronto y sin avisar se presenta en Palacio con todos estos niños! -.

 

Había un gran alboroto en el Palacio, Erin había regresado con los niños secuestrados y el rey estaba ausente firmando un tratado diplomático.

 

-¡¡Basta!! Hasta que no llegue el rey no podemos sacar conclusiones ni emitir ningún juicio, ni siquiera le habéis dejado explicarse- Habló Aiden con convicción, se sentía aliviado de haber visto esa horrible mata de pelo rojo aparecer por la puerta esta mañana.

-Deberíais ser más cuidadosos con vuestras palabras, este chico ha salvado a todos estos niños, es sin duda un héroe-.

-Deaglan…- Susurró su nombre con ternura, se sentía arropado por sus amigos, incluso Melissa había salido de las cocinas a atender a los niños; rápidamente todos se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a ayudar a los niños. Erin suspiró con fuerza, dejando salir todas aquellas emociones que había estado conteniendo.

-No te preocupes, joven Erin. Orion llegará pronto, estoy seguro de que se alegrará de verte-.

-Ah…no estoy tan seguro de eso, Deaglan, haha… Será mejor que entre y me duche, me pondré otra ropa, a lo mejor si me ve presentable no me mata~-.

 

Aiden vio alejarse al exasesino y se acercó a su mentor.

 

-Realmente no tiene idea de nada, ¿no es así? -.

-Hoho~ Espero que ahora el rey pueda descansar más en las noches-.

-Heh, estoy seguro de que sí-.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

 

-Sí, ya sé, estás muy enfadado por mi comportamiento, y porque traje muchos invitados sin avisar, haha~…- Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo nada más escuchó a Orion entrar por la puerta; cuanto antes acabara con la parte de llevarse la bronca del siglo mejor.

-¡Erin! -.

 

Sintió un cálido abrazo, fuerte y desesperado, y escuchó un llanto que nunca se imaginó oír de nuevo.

 

-Orion… ¿Estás llorando? -.

 

El rey no dijo una palabra, su voz se entrecortaría por el llanto; en su lugar decidió asentir varias veces, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del contrario y estrechándolo aún más fuerte, necesitaba asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

 

-Lo siento…- Sus ojos rojos se humedecieron, pensó que Orion estaría enfadado con él, o peor aún, que le echaría de Palacio nada más verle; fue una sorpresa encontrarse esta reacción por parte del mayor.

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Orion, Melissa me lo ha dicho todo. Apenas dormías y comías, que sepas que me parece fatal y que mañana pienso mirarte toda la mañana mientras desayunas, hasta que te comas todo, sin dejar nada-.

-Está bien- El monarca asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, abrazándose al cuerpo de Erin en busca de más calor, aparte del generado por las mantas.

-¿Y ya está? Ah~… Estás más tranquilo desde que me fui, ya ni me regañas ni nada- Bromeó el menor, acariciando el pelo plateado del contrario.

-Eso es porque te eché mucho de menos, dame tiempo y volveré a gritarte de nuevo-.

-Hehe~ Tampoco hace falta que te des prisa, tómate tu tiempo~…-.

 

Orion negó con la cabeza ante las tonterías de su guardaespaldas y se revolvió entre las sábanas, estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta; aún tenía que hacerle un millón de preguntas, como por ejemplo, de dónde había sacado tanta información de los maleantes y cómo había conseguido rescatar a los niños secuestrados, dónde había estado todo este tiempo, qué había hecho desde entonces…Pero por ahora, solo quería dormir junto a él y descansar por una noche.

 

-Hey, Orion… ¿Te has quedado dormido? Ah…Está bien, no importa, Melissa me dijo que llevas casi una semana sin dormir bien - Besó su frente con delicadeza y acarició su espalda de forma lenta y suave, era relajante estar así con él después de tanto tiempo.

 

Erin sentía que aquellos días fuera de Palacio habían sido una pesadilla, toda esa sangre y ese temor no eran más que fantasmas de su pasado una vez más;  por fin volvía a estar con Orion, la persona que más le importaba en este mundo. No obstante, Erin sabía que aún tenía cosas que hacer, quedaba pendiente encargarse de Iván y de lo que quedaba de sus hombres, debía hacer eso si quería librarse de aquellos fantasmas de una vez por todas; pero por el momento, disfrutaría de esta noche junto a Orion.

 

\- Buenas noches, mi rey-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin los niños están bien así que no hay más problemas en ese sentido... ¿O sí?


	10. Disputa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los celos le juegan una mala pasada a Erin, ¿será capaz de reconciliarse con Orion?

-¿Hace falta que me mires así? -.

-¡Claro! Con los ojos así de abiertos puedo mirarte mejor, así no se me escapa ningún detalle, si te dejas aunque sea una migaja del desayuno pienso castigarte-.

-Con esos ojos pareces un búho -Se echó a reír ante el pucherito de Erin y decidió seguir con su riña amistosa- Oh, ¿y cómo, precisamente, piensas castigar a un rey? -.

-¡Abuso de poder! -Gritó el pelirrojo, con los mofletes hinchados cual ardilla.

-Haha…Supongo que sí se puede castigar a un rey por abuso de poder, aunque ese no es mi caso -Pellizcó la nariz de Erin con cariño y sonrió; aún quedaba un tema pendiente que debían resolver, pero no estaba seguro de querer tratarlo ahora.

-Claro que se aplica en tu caso, me acabas de pellizcar la nariz porque sí-.

-Quejica- Musitó el monarca, sonriendo levemente. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, su rostro se tornó sombrío- Erin, sabes que tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado mientras no estabas-.

-Ah… ¿Por fin me echaron los del Consejo? -Bromeó de forma realista, podría ser una posibilidad.

-No, no es eso…Aún no, al menos. Erin, ¿qué has estado haciendo todos estos días? Aunque sin duda alguna, lo más preocupante es de dónde han salido todos esos niños-.

 

Nada más terminar de formular sus preguntas, observó cómo Erin se cruzó de brazos. Los ojos del menor ahora eran afilados y su cuerpo parecía tenso al tener que dar tantas explicaciones.

 

-Los niños sabes perfectamente de dónde han salido, no sé ni para qué demonios preguntas-.

 

Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, estaba seguro de haberle preguntado de forma amable y no invasiva, aunque quizá sí demasiado directa; tal vez Fang tenía razón, debía mostrar más empatía si quería saber toda la información que Erin estaba escondiendo.

 

-Sí, tienes razón, son los niños secuestrados por Iván, ¿no es así? Me gustaría saber cómo conseguiste liberarlos-.

 

Erin arqueó una ceja y también se cruzó de piernas, estaba claramente a la defensiva.

 

-Simplemente me enteré de dónde estaban y les saqué cuando tuve la oportunidad, ¿hubieras preferido que los dejara allí muertos de hambre? -.

-No, por supuesto que no, yo no he dicho tal cosa, Erin-.

 

Guardó silencio unos segundos, y después al silencio le hizo compañía un terrible suspiro afligido y lleno de molestia.

 

-Erin, por favor, necesito saber todo lo que pueda para trazar un plan de acción nuevo, Iván y los suyos todavía están libres, podrían volver a reincidir-.

-Eso ya lo sé, no te preocupes, me encargaré de ello-.

 

Orion dejó los cubiertos encima del plato y apoyó los codos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia su guardaespaldas.

 

-¿Acaso has olvidado lo que hablamos la última vez? Debemos hacer las cosas juntos, no tiene sentido que vayas solo por ahí sin que nadie sepa qué estás haciendo; nuestros planes de ataque podrían interferir con los tuyos, ¿has pensado en eso alguna vez? -.

-No, eso no ocurrirá nunca; soy mejor que vosotros con la información, conozco las calles de Lama y sus barrios bajos como si fueran la palma de mi mano, siempre tendré superioridad en lo que a información se refiere; no tienes por qué preocuparte de que estropee tus planes con el imbécil de Aiden, sé lo que hago, aunque no lo parezca-.

 

Por algún extraño motivo, Erin parecía más enfadado de lo normal; Orion sabía que había algo que lo estaba molestando, pero no era capaz de concretar qué era.

 

\- Sé que eres un experto en conseguir información, Erin, pero también sé que es mejor trabajar en equipo; por favor, no cargues con todo tú solo-.

-Si sabes que soy un experto, ¿por qué fue Aiden y no yo al que mandaste a por la información de Iván? -.

 

Ahora ya lo tenía claro, le costó ver que eran celos, aunque no es ninguna sorpresa viniendo de Erin.

 

-Ya te dije la primera vez por qué no te mandaba a ti, no quería que Iván te reconociera-.

-Precisamente porque me conoce podía sacar mejor información-.

 

No le gustaba por dónde iba la conversación, pero sabía que necesitaba seguir tirando del hilo.

 

-¿Es eso lo que hiciste, preguntarle a Iván? -.

-¡HAH! ¿Crees que soy idiota o algo? Claro que no, al menos no directamente-.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo conseguiste saber dónde estaban los niños? -.

-Para qué, ¿para ponerlo en tu estúpido informe? Es todo papeleo, eso es lo único que hace el Consejo, leer y leer papeles, pero nunca hacen nada; ni tú tampoco, porque el estúpido de Aiden no pudo hacer bien su trabajo-.

 

Orion cogió aire y cambió su posición a una más abierta, intentando no hacer enfurecer aún más a Erin, pero en verdad le molestaba mucho la actitud tan infantil del pelirrojo en estos momentos, cuando el tiempo era valioso y lo necesitaban para atrapar a Iván.

 

-Aiden hizo muy bien su trabajo, lo que ocurre es que tú y él tenéis formas distintas de trabajar, eso es todo. Créeme cuando digo que concuerdo contigo en que el Consejo se basa en un montón de papeleo y trámites, pero así es como funciona la ley, Erin-.

-Simplemente conseguí la información y ya está, no sé por qué narices quieres saber cómo, lo que importa es lo que sé, no cómo lo sé-.

-Erin, estás haciendo esto terriblemente difícil-.

-¿Yo? ¡Haha! -Soltó una risa sarcástica y se puso en pie, clavando sus ojos rojos en Orion -Eres tú quien se niega a oírme, estás anclado en saber cómo y ni siquiera te interesas por lo que tengo que decir-.

-Es que, sencillamente, no me estás diciendo lo que quiero oír. Sí, necesito esa información para ponerla en el informe y que los niños puedan volver a sus casas, Erin; ya te lo he dicho, aunque no te guste, las cosas funcionan así, si no hago ese trámite, van a estar aquí en Palacio más tiempo del que deberían-.

-Pon en el informe que conseguí la información del propio Iván, eso es todo-.

-Antes has dicho que no le preguntaste directamente-.

-¡¡¿Qué más da cómo lo hice?!! Rellena el puto informe y deja que los niños se vayan-Erin caminó hacia la puerta, con pasos agigantados y el corazón palpitante en la garganta, no podía controlar su ira por más tiempo y no quería montar un espectáculo delante de Orion.

-Te estás comportando como un niño pequeño, Erin; realmente me molesta cuando te pones así, tú ganas, es lo que pondré en el informe - Orion volvió a sentarse en la silla y a coger sus cubiertos, en el calor de la discusión se había levantado para presionar más a Erin, pero ahora había vuelto a su sitio.

 

Le extrañó no oír una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, así que alzó la vista para ver cómo estaba: impasible, con una mirada intensa y fiera, parecía un auténtico demonio.

Erin hizo un gesto de asco y cerró la puerta con fuerza, desencajando uno de los cuadros de la pared en su huida de la habitación. Orion, por su parte, se presionó el puente de la nariz y después miró con desesperación hacia arriba; después de tantos años seguía sin saber cómo lidiar con Erin y sus arrebatos tan emocionales.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

-Hey-.

-Piérdete-.

-Vaya, con esa mirada das miedo, ni que fueras a matar a alguien-.

-Te mataré a ti si no te vas-.

-Oye, relájate Erin, creo que te estás pasando un poco -Aiden se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón, ambos miraban ahora al horizonte, sus miradas puestas en las luces encendidas del pueblo de Lama.

-Es solo que me cabreas mucho, aunque solo a veces-.

-Haha…Créeme, lo he notado -Un suspiro salió de su boca, aún hacía frío y el vaho pronto hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué quieres? Me gustaría estar solo ahora-.

-Llevas solo todo el día…Pensé que te gustaría saber que los niños han vuelto a casa, todos tenían familiares a los que acudir, aunque fueran lejanos, así que todos están bien acogidos. Orion estuvo en una reunión con el Consejo todo el día, deberías ir a verle-.

-Me alegro por los niños, pero no quiero ver a ese cretino ahora-.

 

El joven caballero frunció el ceño y resopló.

 

-Oye, entiendo que estés molesto, pero ten un poco más de respeto por Orion, es nuestro rey, que no se te olvide-.

-No es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente, te lo aseguro; ojalá pudiera ser de nuevo solo Orion, no el Rey de Lama-.

-Uhm…Eso es un poco difícil, pero bueno, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? Normalmente no eres así-.

-Heh…No, supongo que no…-.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que, aunque hagas las cosas por el rey, solo le causas problemas. ¿Te has planteado lo difícil que ha sido tener que enfrentarse a las críticas del Consejo? ¿Lo complicado de defender a alguien que deja su puesto de trabajo por casi medio mes sin dar señales de vida? -.

 

Erin hizo una mueca, en realidad sí que entendía lo que Aiden estaba diciendo, pero se negaba a aceptar que tenía razón. A pesar de que el pelirrojo no dijo ni una palabra, el contrario siguió hablando.

 

-Ahora, por tu culpa, Orion ha sido acusado de favoritismo; y no solo eso, también ha tenido problemas por tener que buscar deprisa y corriendo a las familias de los niños, y por no haber avisado al Consejo de su “plan de rescate”, también por “habérselo dejado a una sola persona”. Después de la bronca de esta mañana, y sí, aquí se acaba sabiendo todo al final, aun con eso, Orion ha seguido dando la cara por ti; al principio voté para que te quedaras porque pensé que sería lo mejor para el rey, pero viendo que le causas más mal que bien, tal vez reconsidere mi voto-.

-Como si me importara tu mierda de voto, Aiden, no tienes ni idea de nada…-Se sentía nervioso, apretó los puños y respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su temperamento- No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó entre Orion y yo, de lo que ocurre con Iván y de por qué esto es tan personal, no tienes ni idea de nada-.

 

La mirada de Aiden era condescendiente, los enfados de Erin le parecían iguales que las rabietas de su sobrina de 5 años.

 

-Bueno, pues ilústrame; lo único que se sabe en palacio, es que un día el príncipe llegó con un pordiosero a su lado, y que desde entonces dicho pordiosero está siendo su guardaespaldas, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente entre Orion y tú hace 10 años? -.

Erin se clavó las uñas en el cuero de los guantes que llevaba, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos rojos; la pregunta de Aiden, junto con lo vivido en los recientes días, le habían hecho recordar cosas que no quería: sus fantasmas del pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo al fin se sabrá el pasado de Erin y por qué quiere tanto a Orion, espero que os esté gustando de momento :D


	11. Recuerdos de infancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado de Erin sale a la luz, para bien o para mal. Mientras tanto, Orion sigue enfadado con Erin, pero no durante mucho tiempo; pelear con el Consejo Real siempre le deja muy cansado.

-Erin, mi dulce niño - Las manos de Iván eran ásperas y hacían arder sus mejillas, después de tantos golpes habría jurado que ya no le podía doler, pero no era el caso.

-Lo siento, se escaparon…-.

-No, pequeño, yo lo sé bien -Se acercó a él y su aliento, contaminado con alcohol y tabaco, le dio náuseas- los dejaste escapar, lo sé todo-.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

-¿En serio? -.

 

Erin asintió, Aiden, por su parte, parecía asqueado por la historia.

 

-Ese tipo merece que le maten, qué asco me da… ¿Cómo puede hacerles eso a los niños? Vendérselos a gente tan enferma como él, ugh… Pero no entiendo, ¿qué pinta Orion en todo esto? -.

-Él fue uno de los niños que dejé escapar, Orion es dos años mayor que yo, pero de pequeño no parecía de su edad, con 10 años se enfrentó a los hombres que me tenían prisionero -Al recordarlo, la emoción recorrió su cuerpo- Le arrebató la espada a uno de esos tipos y luchó desesperadamente por protegerme -Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible - Su padre llegó poco después y cerraron aquel lugar, pero algo salió mal y quedó todo en llamas. Hace poco supimos que Iván fue el único que sobrevivió-.

-Hah, enfrentarse él solo a un par de maleantes, y tan solo con 10 años… Suena totalmente como el rey -dijo con afecto Aiden, recibiendo una mirada de celos por parte del pelirrojo- Ah…pero solo con 8 años y ya tenías que hacer esas cosas: robar, matar, secuestrar… No son cosas que deba hacer un niño-.

-No -Suspiró y se giró a mirarlo- Bueno, ya sabes la historia. Es por eso que sirvo a Orion, me habrían matado ese día de no ser por él; había dejado a los niños libres por temor a que acabaran como yo-.

-Es comprensible, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, no era justo para ellos - Después de aquella conversación con Erin, entendía un poco mejor lo que el pelirrojo sentía por el rey. O al menos, eso pensaba…

-No era justo para nadie, esas cosas… Nadie merece vivirlas-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero, ¿cómo llegaste a ser su guardaespaldas? -.

-Su padre me tenía simplemente como un compañero de juegos, no obstante, vio mi potencial y supo de mi pasado; fue entonces cuando recibí “entrenamiento especial” para proteger a Orion con mi vida. Durante años no me ha importado nada más, sólo él… Aunque ahora hay algo más que me importa-.

-Quieres acabar con él, el único que queda- Completó Aiden, mirando a la lejanía una vez más, entendiendo en todo momento cómo se sentía Erin.

 

El implicado en cuestión simplemente asintió y le confesó a Aiden lo que no le había dicho a Orion aquella mañana, puestos a confesar, mejor no dejar nada en el tintero.

 

-Me infiltré una vez más en la banda, cuando supe de los niños y su paradero esperé hasta tener de nuevo su confianza para liberarlos, eso es todo-.

-Joder Erin…-Frunció el ceño con lástima y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del pequeño guardaespaldas- Lo siento… Tuviste que hacer eso por mi culpa, si hubiera conseguido saber dónde estaban no habrías tenido que pasar por eso de nuevo…-Bajó el brazo y apretó ambos puños, claramente frustrado por haberle hecho pasar por aquello una vez más.

-Hahaha~…-.

-¿De qué te ríes? -.

-No fue culpa tuya, realmente… Trabajamos de forma diferente~ -Si lo escuchara Orion en este momento intentaría estrangularlo por repetir sus palabras, palabras a las que se había opuesto fervientemente en la hora del desayuno- Creo que siempre he sentido celos de ti, por tu relación con Orion, perdón por eso- Se encogió de hombros, le costó un poco admitirlo y decirlo en alto, pero era cierto.

-¿En serio? ¿Era por eso? Ah… No te preocupes, creo que sé a lo que te refieres, y eres el único que tiene ese tipo de relación con el rey, tranquilo-.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Qué tipo de relación? -.

-Bueno, eres el único que duerme en su cama-.

-¡¡NO!! Osea, ¡sí! Pero es solo por si intentan asesinarlo mientras duerme-.

 

Erin puede sentir la dura e intensa mirada de Aiden sobre él, de alguna forma, lo hacía sentirse intimidado.

 

-Ya, claro… Pues será mejor que vuelvas con él esta noche a ver si lo asesinan o no; estuvo más de diez días llorando casi todas las noches porque no volvías. Pensaba que ninguno lo sabíamos, pero ya te he dicho que en palacio todo se acaba sabiendo-.

-Uhm…Está bien, iré a verlo, pero…-.

-No te preocupes por lo de esta mañana, solo ve a verlo; ha tenido un día muy duro y eres el único que puede alegrar su noche-.

-Ugh, eso suena fatal, Aiden-.

-Piensa lo que quieras~ Buenas noches, Erin -Dijo riendo, abandonándolo en aquella barandilla.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Hola… ¿Puedo pasar? -.

Orion levantó la vista de los papeles y observó a su guardaespaldas en la puerta, ya no parecía estar enfadado, así que le dijo que sí y continuó rellenando y firmando papeles.

-Esto… He hablado con Aiden y… Lo siento por lo de esta mañana. He decidido que voy a deciros lo que sé, que juntos podemos atrapar a Iván y… ¿Me estás escuchando? -.

-Sí, es solo que me parece increíble que hayas llegado a esa conclusión después de hablar con Aiden y no conmigo, por lo visto funciona mejor hablar con tu archienemigo autoproclamado que con tu amigo de hace más de diez años-.

 

_“Wow, está realmente enfadado, Orion no es así normalmente, no sé qué hacer…”_

 

-Lo siento, es que… Hablamos mucho y…-.

-Como sea, agradezco sinceramente que puedas compartir cuanto sea posible con nosotros, Erin. Mañana organizaré una reunión con Aiden y Deaglan, ya me encargaré yo de hablar con el Consejo-.

-Uh… Sí, esto, gracias Orion-.

-No hay de qué-.

 

Volvió a escribir en el papel, mientras que Erin movía su peso de un pie a otro, sus manos jugaban nerviosas la una con la otra y sus dientes mordisqueaban su labio inferior.

 

-Es tarde, deberías ir a dormir-.

-Sí, en seguida, déjame acabar esto y me iré a dormir-.

-De acuerdo, te espero-.

 

Se sentó en frente de él y le observó trabajar, como siempre, Orion estaba guapo hasta trabajando, la verdad, era loable la dedicación y esfuerzo que ponía en su trabajo a diario. No todos los reyes se esforzaban tanto, y conocía a unos cuantos reyes ya.

 

-Erin…-Dejó la pluma en la mesa y le miró intrigante - ¿por qué me estás esperando? -.

-¿No es obvio~? Para dormir juntos, por supuesto, podrían hacerte daño mientras duermes-.

 

Orion retomó lo que estaba haciendo, sin mirarle.

 

-No es necesario, puedes dormir en tu cuarto esta noche; lo de que me ataquen mientras duermo es una tontería, estaré bien; buenas noches, Erin-.

 

El joven guardaespaldas se sintió dolido y rechazado ante sus palabras, una parte de él quería actuar como el adulto maduro y responsable que debía ser y marcharse de allí, dejar a Orion su espacio; sin embargo, el niño al que habían forzado a crecer demasiado pronto habló por él.

 

-No me da la gana, quiero dormir contigo-.

 

Orion volvió a dejar la pluma sobre la mesa, y esta vez le miró exasperado, se veían las ojeras en su rostro y claramente no tenía más fuerzas de discutir con nadie.

 

-Está bien, duerme conmigo; ahora déjame terminar esto, por favor-.

-Puedo ayudarte- Erin cogió un taco de papeles y los puso en su lado de la mesa.

-Erin, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, tan solo quiero acabar con esto e irme a dormir-.

-¡No! Lo digo en serio, puedo ayudarte-.

-Erin, tú no tienes idea ni de política ni de leyes, no sabes nada de gestión-.

-¡Pero puedo ordenar tus papeles! Mira, en un montón los que necesites firmar, y en otros los que necesites revisar, los que tienen cosas en rojo es que necesitas revisar eso, ¿cierto? Hasta un niño podría ordenar esos papeles…Por favor-.

 

Erin raramente pedía las cosas por favor, y sí, Orion seguía cayendo presa de esos ojitos de perrito después de todos estos años.

-Está bien, puedes ayudarme-.

-Yay~-.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Increíble-.

-¡Te lo dije! Hehe~-.

-Debería contratarte de secretario, no sabía que podías ser útil si te ponías a ello-.

-Ahahaha…es que normalmente solo te molesto, perdón~-.

-Eso es cierto, pero no te perdono, porque lo vas a seguir haciendo igual-.

-Tehee~ ¡Hay que ver cómo me conoces! Me conoces taaaaaaaaaan bien, Orion~-.

-Deja de restregar tu mejilla en mi brazo; mejor vamos dentro, hace frío fuera en el balcón-.

-¿Tienes frío~?-.

-¿Uhm? Un poco, sí, será mejor pasar dentro e ir a dormir ya-.

 

Erin se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla del mayor por unos segundos, esforzándose por hacer durar ese momento. Al apartarse, incluso con la poca luz que venía de dentro del cuarto, pudo ver la cara de shock del rey.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -.

-Era un beso de buenas noches~- El joven chico entró alegremente a la habitación y se metió en la cama, haciendo un alboroto con las sábanas.

-No me deshagas la cama tanto, no me gusta-.

-¿Qué más da? Luego te la vuelven a dejar hecha-.

-Erin…-.

-Vale, vale, ya me calmo y dejo de moverme-.

-Gracias…Buenas noches -Y con esa despedida, devolvió el beso que había recibido antes de Erin.

 

_“_ _Ah, no es justo, ¿por qué soy yo el que siempre acaba sonrojado? Mírale, qué vergüenza, se acaba de tumbar en la cama y ya está dormido…Bueno, debe estar muy cansado, se ve tranquilo así durmiendo…”_

 

-Buenas noches Orion, te quiero-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si era lo que esperabais del pasado de Erin, pero lo hecho, hecho está~ Ya queda poco para el final, serán 13 capítulos así que solo quedan dos más y se acabará la historia uwu


	12. El héroe y el topo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin pasa a ser considerado un héroe, pero aún tiene asuntos que resolver y lo hará de una forma no precisamente heroica.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Un héroe?! -Erin estaba aún sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Sí! ¿No es maravilloso, Erin? -Melissa, por el contrario, parecía muy emocionada y orgullosa de que dijeran eso de él en el pueblo.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas, cabeza hueca? Salvaste a todos esos niños, después de todo-.

-Uh…Sí, pero no imaginé que dijeran eso, si lo dicen es porque no saben de mi pasado…-.

-¡Ni falta que hace, Erin! Ahora los del Consejo no podrán echarte aunque quieran, incluso si lo hacen no tendrías problemas en encontrar trabajo en el pueblo; mi prima me dijo que, si necesitas trabajar, te deja un puesto en su taberna, dijo que eras muy guapo -La sirvienta soltó una risita por lo bajo al ver la cara de asombro de Erin.

-Vaya, vaya, menudo Don Juan estás hecho, lástima que solo te centres en Orion-.

-Eh…-Advirtió Erin con la mirada- Cuidado con lo que dices-.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya te dije que aquí todo se acaba sabiendo, y lo vuestro no es ningún secreto- Respondió Aiden, esquivando uno de los cuchillos de Erin.

-¡Kya! No lances cuchillos, Erin, podrías hacer daño a alguien- Melissa fue a recogerlo de la pared.

-Ese alguien es Aiden-.

-Ni lo sueñes, tengo más reflejos de los que piensas-.

-Chicos, os estabais llevando muy bien, haya calma, sois amigos-.

-Pffft, ni en broma, Aiden sigue siendo un capullo-.

-Y tú un insolente desconsiderado-.

-Aprende a insultar, Aiden-.

-Aprende a tener clase, Erin-.

-¡Basta! -Gimoteó la pobre Melissa, interponiéndose entre ambos, a la vez que se abría la gran puerta que había a su derecha.

-Erin, ven a mi despacho, tú también Aiden, Deaglan nos espera, hay muchas cosas que discutir-.

 

Melissa hizo una reverencia ante el rey, igual que Aiden; Erin solo se encogió de hombros y le siguió hasta alcanzarlo, caminando junto a él, mientras el joven soldado mantenía una distancia prudente detrás de ellos.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Mañana los atraparemos a todos, no te preocupes Erin-.

-Pero es que…Se me hace muy extraño, cuando estuve allí no escuché nada de eso. Lo que yo oí fue que irían hacia la parte Oeste, a esos muelles, no a los del Este-.

-Es normal que hayan cambiado de estrategia después de que los traicionaras, tiene todo el sentido del mundo; opino que deberíamos confiar en la información de Cefeo-.

-Pues yo no, es uno de los que siempre te pone pegas en el Consejo; además, no me gusta ni su nombre-.

 

Ese comentario arrancó una risa desde la parte más profunda de la garganta del monarca.

 

-Erin, no tenemos la culpa del nombre que nos ponen al nacer, no podemos elegirlo; mi padre me puso Orion por la constelación que hay en el cielo, ¿tú sabes qué significa tu nombre? -.

-Sí, significa Oeste, hace referencia a la Isla de la que procedía mi madre; hasta mi nombre dice que debemos ir a los muelles del Oeste, ¿ves? -.

-Oh, Erin, eres imposible -Dijo con una sutil sonrisa el mayor de los dos. Seguidamente, agarró a Erin de los hombros y le dio un abrazo -Aiden me lo ha contado todo, lo que hablasteis ayer-.

 

Erin frunció el ceño y protestó, ese maldito idiota de Aiden…

 

-Es impresionante lo bien que sabe guardar un secreto ese chico-.

-Nunca le dijiste que tuviera que ser un secreto, de haberlo hecho él jamás me lo habría contado; es un hombre de palabra-.

-Sí, ya veo que es de mucha palabra, en seguida te lo contó todo -Suspiró y rodeó con sus brazos al rey, buscando algo de refugio en aquella noche invernal - Pensé que me costaría volver, que ya no podría hacerlo. Pero no fue así, cuando me ordenaron matar maté, y si me ordenaban secuestrar a algún niño lo hacía sin remordimientos-.

-Eso es porque sabías que ibas a rescatarlos, además, estabas en una situación que te obligaba a matar para sobrevivir-.

-No, Orion, nunca estás obligado a matar, es una decisión, como cualquier otra-.

-Entonces, ¿es mejor elegir la muerte? -.

-Claro que no, mientras pasaba mi infancia allí en lo único en lo que pensaba era en sobrevivir; pero esta última vez no paraba de pensar en ti, en que lo hacía por ti-.

-Erin, lo que has hecho es en beneficio de todo el reino. ¿Has escuchado cómo te llaman los aldeanos? -.

-Hah…Sí, me dicen héroe, Melissa me lo dijo esta mañana-.

-Es que es cierto, salvaste a esos niños por convicción propia y arriesgaste tu vida por ello, fue una decisión propia, como dices tú; yo nunca te ordené salvarlos-.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-.

 

El rey asintió brevemente y le cogió por los hombros, forzando al exasesino a mirarle a los ojos, puesto que necesitaba que entendiera el mensaje sin malentendidos.

 

-Ya no eres el mismo que eras antes, Erin. Ahora proteges el reino, igual que lo hago yo-.

-Oh~ ¿Quiere eso decir que ahora soy el guardaespaldas de todo el mundo? ¡Pues págame el doble! Es mucha gente a la que proteger~-.

Erin lo dijo como una broma, se alegraba de que Orion no le viera como el resto de la gente de palacio, por su pasado, sino por lo que era ahora, en quién había llegado a convertirse con todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Sin embargo, el rey parecía muy confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

-Erin…No te pago nada-.

 

Erin se mordió el labio inferior, intentando aguantar la risa, pero la cara de Orion era demasiado divertida como para resistirse.

 

-¡Hahahahaha! -.

-E-Erin, es en serio, no recuerdo haber firmado nunca ningún papel referente a tu sueldo- Orion parecía preocupado, ansioso incluso.

-No, no tengo sueldo-Dijo entre carcajadas, no podía creer que Orion estuviera pensando en eso ahora.

-¡Pero no es posible! ¿Llevas 10 años trabajando como guardaespaldas sin cobrar nada a cambio? ¿Cómo narices consigues todas las cosas? ¿De dónde sacas el dinero? -Empezó a preguntar frenético el mayor, claramente preocupado por la situación- No me digas que… ¿¡Lo robas!? -.

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si necesito dinero, te lo pido; tan simple como eso, aunque la mayoría de las cosas me las dan en el pueblo. Por ejemplo, si paso por la calle principal y veo unos dulces muy pero que muy bonitos con una pinta tremenda y los miro durante mucho tiempo, normalmente me los regalan-.

-¿Te los regalan? -.

-Sí, a veces por pena a veces por agradecimiento, suelo ayudar a la gente del pueblo cuando me aburro-.

-¿No vas a gastar travesuras y a comportarte mal? -.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Erin volvió a reír, a pesar de lo que parecía, él solo se metía con sus amigos y la gente de palacio, nunca con los necesitados de la parte humilde del pueblo- Vaya imagen que tienes de mí, “mi rey” - .

-Todas esas veces que te vas al pueblo… ¿Son para ayudar? -.

-La mayoría sí, otras veces voy a conseguir información -Asintió orgulloso.

-Y yo sin saber nada…Bueno, eso ahora no importa, la cosa es que no estás cobrando nada-.

-No me importa, la verdad -Se encoge de hombros- Nunca he necesitado más dinero-.

-Pero…Siempre pensé que mi padre te habría contratado o algo, y cuando ocupé el trono pensé que seguirías cobrando lo que mi padre te hubiera otorgado…-.

-En realidad, sí que me pagó. Me dio ropa, comida y un sitio donde quedarme, con eso era suficiente-.

 

Orion estaba sumamente impresionado, acababa de descubrir un lado humilde y altruista de Erin que no sabía que existía; había asumido que era un diablillo que se dedicaba a perder el tiempo por ahí, y ahora se sentía tremendamente avergonzado por ello; por no hablar de que llevaba más de 10 años a su lado y nunca se había fijado en que estaba trabajando para él “gratis”. Había aceptado la presencia de Erin en su vida sin cuestionarse nada más.

 

-Lo siento, yo…No sé qué decir, en cuanto acabemos con la operación táctica de mañana arreglaré los papeles necesarios para que recibas tu compensación económica correspondiente-.

-¡No! No hace falta, en serio. Así estoy bien, de verdad-.

-Será con carácter retroactivo, te pagaré tu sueldo incluyendo los años que llevas de servicio, no solo el mes actual-.

-¡Que no! Ah~ Eres un tonto, Orion. Siempre te he protegido porque me ha dado la gana, no quiero que lo conviertas en una obligación, es otra de mis decisiones-.

 

El pelirrojo agarró la mano del monarca y lo metió dentro de la habitación, hacía demasiado frío fuera pero, por suerte, ya no nevaba y el tiempo era cada vez más cálido, aunque seguía haciendo demasiado fresco para su gusto.

 

-¿Siempre has decidido protegerme? -.

-Síp, desde aquel día que me salvaste decidí que te protegería con mi vida por siempre; después de todo, si no fuera por ti, no estaría vivo en primer lugar-.

-Erin…-El rey le tomó por las mejillas y juntó su frente con la de él- Gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado, daba por sentado que siempre lo estarías, pero después de que te fueras me di cuenta de que no te había valorado lo suficiente. Gracias de todo corazón, no solo te lo digo como Orion, sino como el Rey de Lama, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por el pueblo y por mí todos estos años-.

 

Erin se sonrojó levemente, no por la escasa cercanía que separaba su rostro del de Orion en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera por cómo le miraban esos ojos grises llenos de afecto; era el hecho de que al fin había obtenido el reconocimiento que deseaba de la persona que más le importaba.

 

-Gra-gracias a ti también…-.

-¿Hum? ¿Por qué? -

-Por salvarme-.

_“De Iván, de mi pasado, desde siempre, siempre me salvas con tus palabras, tus gestos…incluso me salvas de mí mismo.”_

 

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Hey Erin-.

-Hola-.

-Vaya, qué serio, ¿estás nervioso por la misión? -Sonrió a sabiendas de que, probablemente, no sería eso.

-No, es solo que algo no anda bien…-.

-Es porque no estás con Orion, ¿cierto? -.

-No digas tonterías- El guardaespaldas sonrió y negó con la cabeza -Estoy acostumbrado, en estas misiones suelo estar en primera línea siempre-.

-Sí, lo sé, esta vez decidí venir contigo a donde está la acción-.

-Me sigue inquietando, ¿por qué ir al puerto del Este? Sería mucho mejor ir al del Oeste, estoy seguro de que eso fue lo que escuché…-.

-Bueno, tampoco le des demasiadas vueltas al asunto, Erin. Simplemente tenemos que esperar aquí y cazar a esos desgraciados, entonces podremos volver a palacio y el pueblo estará en calma de nuevo-.

 

El pelirrojo suspiró y giró los cuchillos en sus manos, admirando el filo y el brillo que este desprendía.

 

-Es finales de invierno, principios de primavera… El puerto del Este ni siquiera debería estar abierto-.

-Exacto, menos tráfico para llamar la atención, ya dijo Cefeo que es lo que intentarían, no es fácil camuflar un barco lleno de mujeres-.

-¿Qué? - Erin miró a su compañero, bastante confundido por lo que acababa de decir. Estaba casi seguro de que nadie más, aparte de Orion y de él, sabía que Iván se dedicaba al tráfico ilegal de mujeres y niños; en el informe del Consejo sólo aparecía mencionado el secuestro de los niños, en ningún momento decía nada de mujeres.

-Tráfico de mujeres, eso es lo que dijo Cefeo-.

-Sí… ¿Cómo es que Cefeo lo sabía? ¿Quién es su informante? -.

-Ahora que lo dices… No ha querido decirlo, pero nadie más le ha presionado, se supone que las fuentes pueden permanecer en el anonimato-.

-Nadie más debería saber que trafica con mujeres…a no ser que trabaje para él; pero es extraño que intenten seguir con los negocios como si nada, si yo fuera él…-.

 

Apenas pudo completar la frase, ya que su cerebro estaba procesando toda la información que había recabado durante años, comparando unos patrones con otros y pensando como si fuera el propio Iván; fue entonces cuando todo encajó.

Lo primero que haría, si fuera ese bastardo, sería conseguir toda la información posible del enemigo para adelantarse a él, y eso es justo lo que Iván había hecho. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el por qué nunca eran capaces de capturar a Iván y a sus hombres, probablemente tuvieran, infiltrado entre sus filas, a uno de los subordinados de Iván.

 

-Planean escapar -Dijo de golpe, eso era lo que estaban tramando, o era una pista falsa o Cefeo era el topo, pero algo era claro, tenía que llegar al puerto del Oeste cuanto antes, no podía dejar que esos desgraciados huyeran a otro reino y causaran más caos y destrucción allí donde fueran.

-¡Erin! Espera, ¡Erin! - Llamó el soldado con fuerza, intentando ir detrás de él, pero no podía abandonar al resto de sus fuerzas militares allí, tampoco tenía la autoridad suficiente para comandarlas que le siguieran.

-¡Intentan escapar! Cefeo es el topo, díselo a Orion -Erin seguía corriendo, era más ágil que Aiden y pronto le sacó ventaja; además, él no llevaba una pesada armadura, como sí hacían el resto de los soldados.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

 

-Por fin estás aquí… Sabía que vendrías, aunque una parte de mí pensaba que era mejor si te dejabas engañar, o si tus sentidos se habían atrofiado de repente. Es una lástima y, a la vez, un placer que no haya sido así, ¿no te parece, Erin? -.

 

La sonrisa burlona de Iván le asqueaba, se había dejado llevar por las prisas, quizá no se le habían atrofiado los sentidos, pero sí se le habían oxidado un poco.

 

_“¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Por supuesto que era una trampa, y ahora estoy rodeado… Mierda.”_

 

A pesar de estar ligeramente preocupado por cómo salir de la situación, si algo había aprendido durante todos esos años era a no mostrar miedo a pesar del escenario que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

Alzó la cabeza, altivo, sus ojos rojos igual de desafiantes que aquel día hace 10 años, ese fatídico día en el que dejó para siempre esta vida.

 

-He venido a ajustar cuentas, no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto de mi pasado-.

-Oh… ¿Es eso todo lo que soy para ti, Erin? Después de tantos años, ¿meramente un cabo suelto? No, sabes bien que soy más, mucho más. Prácticamente te he criado-.

-Me he criado con el rey y su heredero, ellos son mi familia ahora-.

-¿Familia? ¡Pero tú no tienes de eso! Hahahaha -Iván dio unos cuantos pasos hasta él, claramente en actitud provocativa- No tienes familia, ya no, yo la maté, a todos-.

 

Erin apretó los puños, en uno de ellos llevaba uno de sus característicos cuchillos… lo lanzó contra el hombre, pero este lo esquivó.

 

-Voy a matarte, Iván-.

-Uno más, uno menos… ¿Qué más da? Eso es lo que decía cada vez que tenía que… -Esta vez, Iván se vio interrumpido por otro cuchillo, el cual venía rápidamente hacia él - ¿Aún no has aprendido la lección, muchacho? -Esquivó el cuchillo sin mucha dificultad, pero con su visión periférica descubrió un hilo metálico brillante; escuchó cómo cortaba el aire y cómo el cuchillo cambiaba la trayectoria y volvía una vez más hacia su dirección, esta vez sin poder esquivarlo.

-He aprendido más de lo que piensas, escoria. Por mucha más basura que te hayas traído de compañía, puedo asegurarte que voy a acabar con todos y cada uno de vosotros ahora-.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin estamos llegando al final! Un capítulo más y se habrá acabado el fic >u<
> 
> Los exámenes finales me están matando, menos mal que me queda solo uno el lunes; intentaré subir mañana el último cap y sino pues el lunes, ya que estaré libre uwu


	13. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin al fin se enfrenta a los fantasmas de su pasado, aunque eso no agrada al Consejo Real.

Orion llegó al campo de batalla, pero ante él no había dos escuadrones luchando uno contra otro, lo que vio allí fue una verdadera matanza; todos los cadáveres tenían laceraciones en el cuerpo y, frente a ellos, solo una persona seguía en pie: Erin.

 

-Erin… ¿Estás bien? -Se acercó al joven poco a poco, avanzando lentamente para no asustarlo- Erin, suelta el arma -Dio la orden a su compañía para que no hicieran nada y permanecieran en alerta pero quietos.

 

Recortó la distancia un poco más, lo suficiente para evitar con agilidad el ataque del pelirrojo, solo su mejilla resultó dañada. Agarró el hilo metálico con el que Erin controlaba el cuchillo y tiró de él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

 

-Erin, soy yo, Orion; deja el arma, tira el cuchillo, por favor…-.

 

Nada más envolverlo con sus brazos, fue como si el joven despertara de un hechizo. Abrió los ojos y tiró el cuchillo, abrazándose con desesperación al monarca frente a él.

 

-¡Es una auténtica matanza! Ese muchacho es un monstruo, ¿cómo puedes tener de guardaespaldas a alguien así? -.

 

Erin agachó la cabeza y se escondió detrás de Orion, agarrando su brazo como si impidiera, de alguna forma, que les siguieran echando la bronca a ambos.

 

-¡Recuerda el pacto! Se acabó, ese chico queda despedido, ¡Y encarcelado! Irá a prisión por todo esto, una sola persona no es capaz de tanto-.

 

_“Ese tipo del Consejo es realmente molesto, ojalá pudiera matarlo, pero creo que esto no es un problema que se pueda solucionar así…”_

 

-Lo siento, mi buen señor, pero es que creo que ha visto usted mal. Esto no lo ha hecho una sola persona, ha sido todo el regimiento -Aiden se hizo paso entre la multitud y avanzó hasta ponerse al lado de Orion.

-¿Qué? He estado en el regimiento en todo momento, cuando hemos llegado este monstruo ya había dado caza a todo el mundo-.

-Corrección, este héroe nos ha ayudado a dar fin a unos maleantes que tenían a todo el pueblo en tensión. Ahora por fin habrá calma en toda Lama-.

 

Un par de soldados más avanzaron hacia ellos y se colocaron en frente del guardaespaldas.

 

-Ha visto mal, señor. Todos nosotros hemos acabado con estos hombres-.

-Señor, es cierto -Avanzaron diez más, hasta que todo el regimiento estuvo en frente de Erin, Orion y Aiden.

-Pe-pero qué… ¿¡Qué es todo esto!? ¡¡Patrañas!! -.

 

Orion se cruzó de brazos, plenamente satisfecho con el comportamiento de sus hombres; por su lado, Erin miraba a todo el mundo con confusión en su rostro, Aiden le pasó al pelirrojo el brazo por encima y lo despeinó con cariño.

 

-Estamos todos juntos en esto, no te preocupes, el Consejo Real no podrá con todos-.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Erin, me estás poniendo nervioso, para de una vez-.

-¡No puedo, joder! -.

-Ay, está nervioso, pobrecito, déjalo Aiden - Melissa se acercó al guardaespaldas y comenzó a caminar detrás de él, intentando darle una tila -Toma esto, te sentará bien-.

-No, gracias Melissa, no quiero tomar nada, solo espero que acabe ya la condenada reunión-.

-Hohoho~ No te preocupes, chico, todo ha salido bien-.

-¡Deaglan! Lo sabía, el rey es demasiado genial como para dejarse ganar por esos idiotas del Consejo Real -Dijo enorgullecido el joven soldado.

-Efectivamente, y Cefeo ha sido cesado de su puesto, y no solamente él, todos sus subordinados también-.

-¡Eso es genial! Tenemos que celebrarlo, ¿no estás feliz, Erin? -Preguntó la sirvienta con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Sí, pero… ¿Dónde está Orion? -.

-Oh, como siempre preocupado por él más que por ti, idiota- Aiden le pellizcó la mejilla y Erin intentó morderlo en respuesta.

-Hohoho~ El rey está muy ocupado, debe rellenar el informe correspondiente a la misión del puerto, también sobre el cese de Cefeo y sus seguidores-.

-Ah… Este hombre, como siempre trabajando hasta caer rendido. Tendré que ir a hacerle una visita~-.

-Tranquilo Erin, yo os llevaré té y pastas en un momento-.

-¡Mejor un pastel! -El pelirrojo empujó a la joven doncella contra el caballero de brillante armadura, actualmente sin armadura- Es peligroso, ve con ella, anda-.

-¡Erin! -Dicho caballero se sonrojó levemente - Maldito traidor, ¡ven aquí! -.

-¡No! Tengo que ver a Orion, lo siento~-.

-Yo tengo otros menesteres que atender, debo irme, pronto pronto~- Deaglan se escabulló rápidamente, dejando sola a la pareja.

-¡Bien hecho! -Erin sonrió mientras caminaba junto al viejito de Deaglan, iría a ver a Orion, su plan había salido bien y por fin Aiden tendría una oportunidad de estar a solas con Melissa, aunque fuera para ir a comprar pastel.

 

No es que Aiden y él se hubieran hecho los mejores amigos, pero hablaban más a menudo y se contaban muchas cosas, entre ellas, que le gustaba mucho Melissa. Erin actuó como el héroe que es y le concedió esa cita tan ansiada, estaba siendo buena gente, solo eso, no es como si le preocupara Aiden o algo.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Vaya, así que aquí estás, Orion, qué sorpresa~ No es como si pasaras toda tu vida aquí encerrado rellenando papeles-.

-Tendría menos papeleo si cierto guardaespaldas pelirrojo dejara de meterse en líos -Respondió Orion con una sonrisa, terminando de redactar la última hoja de lo que parecía ser el largo informe del que Deaglan había hablado antes.

-Sí, bueno… Ahí tienes razón, para que te voy a decir que no, si es que sí -Erin se dejó caer en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio del mayor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Pero todo salió bien al final, así que supongo que será menos papeleo que si hubiera salido mal-.

-En realidad no, si hubiera salido mal ni siquiera tendría que rellenar un papel para despedirte, ya que ni siquiera tienes contrato. De hecho, ahora tengo que hacer el triple de trabajo, incluyendo el documento para contratarte legalmente-.

-Ugh, ya te dije que no hacía falta…-Respondió el menor, algo avergonzado.

-Pues tanto si te gusta como si no, voy a hacerlo, así que por favor, si no vas a ayudar, puedes irte - A pesar de lo duras que sonaban sus palabras, Orion estaba sonriendo y no podía parar, estaba realmente feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien.

 

Había hecho una limpia tremenda en todo el Consejo y conseguía quedarse con Erin, así que todo había salido a pedir de boca; honestamente, Orion no podía imaginarse un mejor desenlace para las cosas.

 

-Sí, te ayudaré sólo porque estoy cansado y quiero ir pronto a dormir~ ¿Quieres que organice papeles como la otra vez? -.

-Pues no, prefiero que vayas a buscar a Aiden, tengo que darle unos papeles-.

-Aiden tiene una misión más importante-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? -Preguntó intrigado el rey, pausando su escritura y fijándose en los ojos traviesos del exasesino.

-Ir a por un pastel-.

-¿Le has mandado a por un pastel? ¿Y él ha dicho que sí? -Extrañado, miró incrédulo al contrario, no se creía eso. Lo más probable es que Aiden hubiera ignorado esa petición.

-Es que no es un pastel cualquiera, es un pastel especial, porque tiene que escogerlo junto a Melissa~-.

-Oh…Ya veo-.

-¿Ya ves? -Erin alzó las cejas y miró sugestivamente al chico de pelo plata.

-Sí, ya veo. Aiden parece estar más interesado en Melissa que en el pastel-.

-¡Bingo! -.

-Así que sí, te toca organizar papeles-.

-¡Yay~! Digo, no, espera, no yay, eso es aburrido -No obstante, a pesar de haberse quejado, se puso a organizar los papeles para el rey.

 

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

-Oye, Orion… ¿Estás despierto? -.

-No, duérmete-.

-Hey, no es justo, sí que lo estás -Se giró en la cama y le empezó a pellizcar los costados hasta lograr que abriera los ojos- ¡Ahá! Te pillé~-.

-Sí, me pillaste -Rodó los ojos y los puso en blanco, girándose después para estar cara a cara frente al menor, ambos tumbados en la cama- ¿Qué quieres? -.

-Solo quería saber por qué me defendieron todos esos soldados…Reconocía a algunos, pero no a todos. ¿Fue por Aiden y por ti? Aiden dijo que fue por mí, pero no lo entiendo-.

-Aiden tiene razón, es por ti. Uno de los soldados dijo que rescataste a su sobrino, era uno de los niños robados. Otro dijo que fuiste con Fang a Bestia a por medicamento para su esposa; una soldado mencionó algo de que conseguiste el último peluche en un juego del pueblo, pero que se lo diste a ella para que pudiera ser “la mamá guay”. Si te interesa, deberías preguntarles a todos tú mismo un día de estos-.

 

Orion había terminado de narrar las anécdotas de las que se acordaba ahora mismo, en el limbo entre el sueño y el despertar; pero para cuando lo hubo hecho, Erin había empezado a llorar. Al principio de forma silenciosa, pero después sus sollozos se hicieron muy difíciles de ignorar.

 

-N-No te preocupes, gracias, puedes seguir -tomó aire, intentando calmarse - durmiendo. Sigue durmiendo -sin éxito, el pequeño Erin seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Es un poco difícil dormir y dejarte solo llorando, ¿no crees? Anda, ven aquí -Le abrazó y recorrió su espalda con caricias haciendo, seguidamente, un movimiento circular. Teniendo en cuenta que eso no era suficiente, dejó pasar unos pocos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-Erin, sé qué es lo que estás pensando, y te mereces todas y cada una de las cosas buenas que dicen de ti. Nunca fuiste un mal chico, simplemente te tocó vivir un ambiente en el que robar y matar eran las cosas que te permitían estar con vida. Ahora ya no estás en ese ambiente, puedes brillar como lo que verdaderamente eres, un héroe-.

-Sí, supongo que sí- Intentó sonreír, pero las lágrimas no paraban, el resultado fue una mueca bastante graciosa.

-A partir de ahora, Erin, eres un héroe; no tienes por qué atormentarte por tu pasado. Ahora comienza una nueva historia para ti, debes dejarlo ir, porque tu pasado tiene muchos fantasmas de los que necesitas librarte, pero cuando lo hagas verás que no todo fue malo…Tu pasado ahora también nos incluye a nosotros, a Deaglan, Aiden, Melissa y a todas y cada una de las personas que has ayudado en tu nueva vida en palacio. Nunca olvides eso, Erin-.

 

Las palabras de Orion tuvieron el efecto contrario en el joven chico, quien rompió a llorar todavía más fuerte, internamente agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a gente tan maravillosa.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

 

Orion miró por la ventana y observó las bellas flores de los árboles, desabrochándose la chaqueta mientras se distraía a la vez con el canto de los pájaros.

Pasaron unos segundos y decidió volver a la dura realidad de su día a día, cogiendo el siguiente montón de papeles y empezando a organizarlos uno a uno.

 

-Han pasado meses y aún no baja esta condenada pila de papeles-.

-¡Pues quémalos y ya está! -.

-¡¡AH!! -.

-¡¡EH!! -.

-¡¡Erin!! -.

-Orion~-.

 

El joven monarca se llevó una mano al corazón y exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo.

 

-Me vas a matar del susto un día de estos-.

-Perdón~- Le abrazó de forma cariñosa por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

-No te perdono, porque lo vas a volver a hacer -Sonrió contento, era agradable volver a esta misma rutina - Además, si quemara los papeles tendría que escribir un informe sobre por qué se han quemado los papeles, además de rehacer los papeles quemados-.

-Ugh, no, no quemes nada. Olvida lo que he dicho y toma tu desayuno-.

-¿Qué desayuno? -Pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando miró a la mesa y, efectivamente, allí estaba la bandeja con su desayuno.

 

_“¿En serio entró y dejó la bandeja sin hacer ruido? Me perturba no enterarme de cuando entra a verme...”_

 

-Ese que está encima de la mesa. La verdad, no quería molestarte mientras trabajabas; además, estabas muy mono mirando por la ventana-.

-…-.

-¿Qué~?-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en mi despacho? -.

-Uhm… ¿10 minutos? -.

-¿¡10!? ¿Y qué narices has hecho durante todo ese tiempo? -.

-Mirarte trabajar- Respondió con sinceridad el guardaespaldas, sin entender por qué a Orion le parecía tan extraño.

 

Por su parte, el monarca experimentó un escalofrío que le llegó de la columna vertebral a los pies, realmente le perturbaba que Erin fuera tan sigiloso… O quizá era él muy despistado y se quedaba distraído fácilmente.

 

-Bueno, como sea, voy a desayunar, gracias -Cogió los cubiertos de la bandeja y sonrió de forma juguetona- ¿Ya no viene Erina por aquí? -.

-Uh~ ¿Quieres que me vista de doncella de nuevo? -.

-No, gracias, prefiero que vengas a verme vestido así-.

-Y aseado-.

-Y bien peinado- Añadió el monarca, sonriendo una vez más, aunque notó que solo había un plato en la bandeja - ¿No te quedas? -.

-Qué va, tengo otras cosas que hacer…- Erin se inclinó y le robó un beso de sus agrietados labios.

-¿Y eso? -.

-Tu beso de buenos días-.

-Oh, ya veo. Espero que haya otro beso para después también-.

-Claro, el beso de buenas noches-.

-Ya veo- El rey tomó la coleta rojiza del contrario y la acarició con dulzura- ¿Y qué otras cosas tienes que hacer que sean más importantes que pasar tiempo con tu rey? -.

 

Erin sonrió triunfante y le dio otro fugaz beso, marchándose por la puerta mientras reía y llamaba a su amiga.

 

\- ¡Melissa~! ¿Qué tal tu cita con Aiden~?-.

-Oh, esos asuntos importantes -En aquel despacho, ahora solitario, sonó una dulce risa -Pobre Melissa, espero que no la mortifique demasiado -Bajó la vista y movió unos papeles a la derecha para leerlos mientras se comía el desayuno.

 

 

※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※∴※✥※∴※

 

**SPOILER DEL EVENTO DE HOSHI MEGURI**

 

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -.

-Sí, ya sabes que tengo muy buen ojo para estas cosas-.

-No puedo creer que Carnelian y Lazu estén detrás de todo esto…-.

-Yo tampoco, es por eso que necesitamos pruebas-.

-De acuerdo, entonces ve con cuidado-.

-No te preocupes Orion, iré con Fang y el resto, estaré bien. Sabes mejor que nadie que puedo cuidarme solo, lo que me inquieta es dejarte aquí solo-.

-Oh, no estaré solo, Aiden será mi guardaespaldas mientras no estás-.

-Tsk, Aiden es un capullo -Orion miró a su novio con ojos juzgantes - Pero es un capullo confiable, vale, tú no te preocupas y yo no me preocupo-.

-Encantado de hacer negocios con usted, señor Erin -Bromeó el monarca, entregándole un papel al contrario.

-¿Qué es esto? -.

-Tu contrato, con carácter retroactivo, ese es todo el dinero que te corresponde-.

 

Erin se llevó una mano a la boca y observó todos los ceros que había en esa suma, él no necesitaba tanto dinero.

 

-Orion… Quiero ceder todo esto a la Institución Lama, yo no lo necesito-.

-Lo supuse, sabía que querrías dárselo a los más desfavorecidos-.

 

Erin sonrió y se puso de puntillas, besando a Orion en los labios y rodeando su cuello con los brazos; la Institución Lama había sido un proyecto propuesto por Erin e impulsado por el rey, una organización que se encargaba de apoyar a gente con más necesidades de las que podían cubrir por su cuenta propia, como huérfanos y desempleados que tuvieran que mantener a su familia.

 

-Me conoces tan bien~... Volveré pronto, lo prometo, cuídate, ¿vale? -.

 

Obtuvo un simple asentir de cabeza como respuesta, Orion parecía triste de dejarlo marchar también.

Erin volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue un beso más lento, quería alargarlo lo suficiente como para poder recordarlo durante su travesía.

 

-Cuida también de Coda y Hope, es solo un presentimiento, pero creo que necesitas protegerlos también. Oh, y cuidado con Lazu, sus habilidades son temibles-.

-Yo soy más temible aún~ Prometo cuidar de los jóvenes tripulantes del barco y volver pronto para verte, cuida de Lama por los dos, ¿de acuerdo? -.

-Sí, descuida-.

 

Erin liberó al rey de su abrazo y le sonrió una última vez, yendo camino a la puerta. No podían despedirse en el puerto o sería demasiado sospechoso, por eso se despidió de Orion en su despacho.

 

-¡Erin! -.

 

El pelirrojo sintió que lo llamaban de nuevo y, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase, la sujetó con el pie y se giró a ver. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Orion, inquieto y mordiendo su labio inferior, signo de estar pensando en algo mucho pero, finalmente, reunió coraje y habló.

 

-No te olvides de mí, ¿de acuerdo? -.

 

Erin sintió en su pecho una calidez única que sólo experimentaba cuando su querido rey estaba delante. Aquella estúpida costumbre se había transformado en un hábito que le hacía sonreír; se giró por completo y le miró a los ojos.

 

-Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, Orion. Te quiero- Dejó la puerta ir, y emprendió su camino de nuevo. Orion era un hombre de pocas palabras, no le hacía falta oír cómo se sentía, puesto que lo sabía perfectamente.

-Y yo a ti, Erin-.

 

No obstante, alejarse mientras escuchaba, de manera explícita, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, lo hizo muy muy feliz.

 

**_Lo mejor en esta vida es amar y ser amado._ **

PD: Si conoces la referencia te llevas un abrazo en los comentarios de regalo :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, no pude actualizar antes ;u;
> 
> Ahora que por fin se acabó este fic, no sé si seguiré con Idolish o me cambiaré a escribir sobre Banana Fish, porque aún no supero la trama :'D


End file.
